Black Butler 3-The Story Continued
by EMILY7181997
Summary: What happened after Ciel and Sebastian left the Phantomhive Manner? This story follows their lives after the events of Black Butler 2,but it seems like history wants to repeat itself. Even now in modern times Ciel is reminded again and again of his past life through his repeating nightmares, but once familiar faces start to reappear in his life Ciel must finally confront his past.
1. Chapter 1-Time to Leave Again

Alright, a few things you need to know if you're going to read this Fanfiction.

1. Don't expect anything spectacular because this is my first attempt at Fanfiction.

2. Uploads will probably not be too regular because I'm doing a lot at the moment. Pre-AP courses in high school, Total Drama Videos on Youtube, an Virginia story on Quizilla, and Adventure Time fan art take up a lot of my time. However, I will try my best.

3. The story continues after Black Butler 2. If you have not seen the second season do not watch this because you will have NO IDEA what's going on.

4. And lastly, the reason why I am making this story is because I think the ending of Black Butler 2 sucked! Okay, Ciel turned into a jerk. Sebastian hates him now because he can't eat his soul. They all leave their friends. The bad guys get a happier ending than the main characters, and it does NOT live up to the original season. I am just so unhappy with how it ended so I don't want it to end. I'm going to continue it in my own little way.

5. Please enjoy, and let me know if it's good or not. God bless and bye bye.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive!" he screamed. He laid there panting on the bed as the horror of his nightmare subsided. The same dream had plagued him every night of slumber he gained since that fateful night. It haunted him like a poltergeist that continues to rage throughout its afterlife, refusing to be exercised by even the holiest of men. Then again, what was a mere ghost when you were a demon? Yes, he was a demon, evil personified into a tangible form, but he had no choice in the matter. His fate had been sealed by another...

_"Do you want Claude's love? Or would you rather see him ripped apart piece by piece?" asked Hannah._

_Alois thought about it for a moment. Both were tempting offers. He had desired Claude's effects for as long as he had known him, and the change to finally gain his admiration brought life into the long dead heart of Jim Macin. But he had betrayed him, even after promising his very soul Claude thought of him as nothing but a pawn. The thought of Hannah tearing him apart, making him pay for what he had done to him was a wonderful thought, but Claude wasn't the only one he wanted revenge against._

_Even after learning it was Hannah who had taken Luca, Alois continued to have hatred for Sebastian. He wasn't sure why or if he would ever know what about him made his very flesh crawl, but he despised the demon and vowed he would make him suffer. The only question left was who to hurt. Vengeance against Claude or Sebastian? He had to make a choice, but Alois was a selfish child. He didn't like being forced to choose._

_"I don't want either of those pathetic options. I want it all. I want to make them both rue the day they ever crossed my path. So I'll take away what they both crave so desperately. I want to make sure neither of them ever knows the taste of Ciel Phantomhive's soul!"_

_Hannah smiled. It seems that he beloved master had finally gotten over his adoration for Claude Faustus, the undeserving wretch._

_"Would you like for me to devour his soul as well Your Highness? Your entities are fused as one, and if you so desire it I will consume both of you so that you may be together within me, forever out of the reach of both Claude and Sebastian."_

_"That's not good enough," he screamed,"If you eat us both then I'll have to share you with him! I don't want to share! I don't want to lose you!"_

_He ran into her arms and clung for his very life. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed into her blouse. She was all he had, the only person who truly loved her. She would reunite him with Luca. They would finally be a family. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He would finally have everything he wanted. He would have love, and he wasn't about to share it._

_Hannah wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and stroked his hair gently._

_"You needent worry Your Highness. I swear by my blackened soul that I will never leave your side ever again, neither of us will," she added._

_"Good."_

_"So tell me Highness, what is it that you desire? What must our contract be based upon?''_

_"I want you to make him a demon."_

_Hannah gasped. She had never expected her Master to make such a sickening request. Being a demon was a curse, eternally causing misery and forcing others into the hands of Satan as a necessity for your own survival. She would never wish it upon anyone, but it seems Alois had no qualms wishing for such a thing._

_"Are you sure this is what you wish Highness? Once my mark is placed upon it can never be removed, and your wish can never be altered."_

_"It is what I want. I want him to forever remain out of reach, alive forever as an eternal reminder to the both of them to never mess with Jim Macin! I want them to fight to the death in a vain, futile attempt to gain his soul and be met with nothing but a disappointment as their prize. I want to make them suffer!"_

_Hannah bent down and kissed his cheek. Slowly she placed her hand above the boy's eye and placed her mark upon him, sealing their bond and sealing Ciel's fate. While his soul was trapped inside his body he had heard the entire conversation. He wanted to scream and pound against the walls of his prison. How dare they make decision about his life, about his very soul. He was not a pawn. He was the king, and he refused to a mere play thing in someone else's chess game. But alas, none of his pleas had been heard, or no one cared to respond and he was overtaken by a black, horrid darkness that consumed his very soul, turning them into the likes of the fallen._

Ciel sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Whenever he awoke after that dream it was useless to try and rest. What's worse was that the despicable dream plagued him each and every night, and it was always the same. The same crazed land, with the same demented inhabitants, attending the same insane trial giving their same nonsensical accusations, and ending whenever he was able to speak his own name.

The young boy tried to forget about his ever repeating nightmares as he grabbed a snack from the refrigerator. Out of all the technologies he had seen advance throughout the ages Ciel was most fond of this useful appliance. He wouldn't have to wait for Sebastian to make him each and every meal or snack he desired, and that pleased both of them.

The front door opened.

"Young Master I'm home," called Sebastian. The demon found the small boy sitting on the couch watching reality television and eating leftovers from the night's previous meal.

"Why is there never anything interesting to watch anymore? This bloody thing's existed for a little over a century and already the airlines are flooded with nothing but poppycock."

"Well I can't exactly change the programs on the television Young Master."

"Well then what are you good for?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Ever since Ciel had become a demon his personality became nearly as annoying as any other orphaned brat he had served under. He could barely put up with the stress and responsibilities he possessed, and forever being forced to work as a lowly servant did nothing to help his anxiety. He hungered for a soul. Sebastian had yet to feed in nearly a century, and knew he would never feed again for his current Master had nothing for him to feast upon. He was the empty shell of the boy Sebastian had made his contract with, yet he would serve and protect him with his life until he was able to feed upon what he could never possess.

And he had been doing just that for decades. Once the two of them had left the Phantomhive estate they searched for a new home, and found it in Berlin, Germany. Sebastian knew the lands well, but for Ciel it was harder to integrate into the new society. There they lived for a decade before people began to question why neither of them had aged. They packed their things and left for another land.

Year after year Sebastian worked thankless jobs to support his spoiled Master who demanded the very best from wherever they stayed. Though trouble never seemed to leave them alone. Soon they had to do more than move their location. They were forced to take on disguises and aliases to stay unknown and unrecognizable, and Sebastian had to see over all of it. It was exhausting.

And now they had lived in a London apartment for six years, and people were again becoming suspicious of their eternal youth. It was time to depart, and Sebastian had just finished the preparations for their leave. He turned to Ciel.

"Young Master, I've gotten the tickets we require. Everything is ready for our departure."

"Good. When will we be leaving?"

"Tonight. I've secured the bodies as well. We'll leave them here to be properly identified as us, but we must leave soon or else the neighbors will begin to smell the corpses."

"So who did you kill this time? I hope it wasn't anyone who would be missed. We wouldn't want to have to go through another investigation now would we?"

"There is no need to worry Young Master. The boy was a young orphan living on the street, and the man was a useless drunkard with no family or friends. Scotland Yard will have no reason to investigate. I guarantee it."

"Fine," said Ciel as he slipped on his coat,"Where will we be going this time."

"I thought we'd try something a little different this time. I've bought tickets to America."

"The New World?"

"It's hardly new Master. It's been colonized for over a two centuries."

He scowled.

"Hold your tounge Sebastian. Now, who are we this time?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. He really hadn't given their identities much of his concern. He had been much more preoccupied securing the plane tickets and bodies. He had spent weeks finding the perfect corpses and planning their demise. Even after such a long time he still found it difficult to execute the living leaving no marks or evidence, especially in the current age of forensic technologies. The police were getting much harder to fool then they were back when Abberline and Jack the Ripper were alive.

The demon sighed, knowing his Master would grow inpatient without an answer.

"Why, you'll be Ciel Phantomhive of course."

"Excuse me? What are you prattling on about? I asked who I will become, not who I was. Now give me an answer Sebastian."

"But I did Young Master. It's been a long while since our past lives, and no one will be aware of the tale of Young Ciel, Earl of the Phantomhive Manner. With a few minor tweak to your back story you'll be accepted as just another child with a similar name."

"Well what about you? Butler's really aren't an ordinary profession in this day and age."

"Then we'll have to be related then. Won't we? I'll be your older brother."

"I won't have a blood stained demon share the name of Phantomhive."

Sebastian was insulted. He had given that brat everything, protected him, and cared for him for nearly a century, yet he was still thought of as nothing but a disgusting monster. For a moment, he thought of retaliation, but he was never one to lose his temper.

"Then you'll just have to be Ciel Michaelis. There, are you satisfied, Little Brother?"

The boy sighed. He was getting tired of this never ending game of life and staged deaths. How any immortal could stand this he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he could stand this much longer. He was growing bored of his life. He had no bumbling servants to keep him on his toes, no revenge to full fill, no criminals to investigate for the Queen, and no living kin or companions, not that he ever had any in the first place. Then again, what could be done?

"It'll have to do, for now," he said.

...

Neither of them knew it at the time, but they weren't alone in that room. Quite the contrary, there were others in that room just observing their every action, watching their every move. However, they didn't quite feel like revealing themselves just yet. At the moment, they were content with being spectators.

"Are you sure he's the one we're after?" asked one viewer,"He seems rather hopeless. Both of them have already surrendered to the Darkness."

"Aw but you forget," said the other,"They're much too stubborn to surrender to anything or anyone."

"They could fool me."

"It seems they have."

"Don't get cocky with me. I'm not in the mood. We have a lengthy journey ahead of us."

"But that's the fun of our job, or would you rather be at desk handling paperwork at Headquarters?"

"Even so," the figure sighed,"We've got our work cut out for us."

"I'm looking forward to it too," It said.


	2. Chapter 2-Familiar Faces

Black Butler 3-The Story Continued

Chapter Two-Familiar Faces

"Sebastian let me out of here!"

Ciel continued to struggle hoping to break free from his bondage, but his attempts were futile. Even if he was able to release himself the doors to his prision were locked. He was trapped with no way to escape, and the Master of his cage would never release him, not until he was delivered to his destination. He cursed Sebastian's name. It was his doing that got him into this mess, and he had yet to get him out of it as he had so many times before.

"Sebastian, I said let me out of here! You're disobeying my orders! Listen to me and let me out!"

Sebastian sighed. His Master could be so stubborn at points. It was the only of his traits that had continued through the ages. The act reminded him of days gone by when Ciel had used the pawns he possessed with swift and efficient movements, never looking back, never regretting his actions. That was the true Ciel Phantomhive. The boy he served under now was a mere shell.

He was crude and selfish and without the admirable drive that caused him to seek justice for his beloved parents. Even after he had promised his soul to Lucifer's minion he retained some kind of innocence, but what more could be expected? He was eleven when he had made his Contract and received the mark that binded the two together for all of eternity.

However, Sebastian didn't expect to actually serve under him for that long, but Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy had different ideas. They had to interfere with him, and because of their annoyance Hannah Annafellows and was able to forever keep Ciel's soul out of his reach. He had often thought of returning to that island and killing the women who had robbed him of his prize, but he was not a petty man.

Besides, he had enough trouble taking care of his thirteen year old demon master. He didn't anymore tasks to keep him busy. So he was forced to ignore his own feelings of vengeance, and focus on the duty at hand.

"Really Master, I don't see why you're making such a fuss. It's just middle school."

"For the last bloody time, let me out of this car, drive me back to the hotel, and shut up about this nonsense of attending middle school!"

"Must I really explain myself again? With all due respect, you are out of touch with the times. You still wear your tailcoats around the house and expect to be served on fine china. That is not how the modern world works. Times have progressed, and if you expect to stay under the radar you must adapt with the age. Interacting with a few of your peers will do you some good."

"I'm nearly one hundred years old! Just because I look thirteen does not mean I need to socialize with a bunch of adolescent brats!"

"But Master," cooed Sebastian,"you'll have so much in common."

The small boy slumped down into his seat and brooded. He couldn't understand why he was being forced to attend some pathetic academy in some pathetic town. What was the point really? It was Sebastian's job to keep them safe and sound. Why did Ciel have to socialize when both of them knew that in less than a decade they'd be declared dead, and they'd have to start their lives all over again. Why force him to socialize with peers whom he would never connect with? Why force him to learn tasks he would never need? What was the point of it all?

Truthfully, there was no point. Sebastian was just growing tired of his Master's constant annoyance. He dreamed of the sweet relief of isolation he would receive. Finally able to enjoy himself while Ciel was the one to fret over something for a change. He could picture it now in fact. The boy bent over his desk, fingers clenching his hair as he struggled over algebra or long division. The sneer that would appear on his face, the sweat forming on his brow, the inevitable tantrums he would throw, oh Sebastian couldn't wait.

Soon the car came to a halt, and Ciel was liberated from his bondage.

"It's about bloody time!" he cried.

"Really Young Master, you must learn patience. Need we go over your etiquette lessons again?"

"Just get me enrolled Sebastian. I don't want to be here any longer than I must."

"As you wish," he said with a bow.

"Now what exactly do you expect me to achieve in this Hell you've sentenced me to?"

"Nothing more than what was discussed earlier Young Master. Socialize a bit, grow accustomed to age."

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you, Demon."

"Oh really? Then what do you believe?"

The boy didn't answer. He knew full well Sebastian didn't arrange his enrollment to help Ciel. However, he also wasn't exactly sure just why he had arranged it. He would figure it out sooner or later. The Phantomhives are born with a gift for solving mysteries, finding answers to questions other were baffled by. It was a mere matter of time, but for the moment he would be left in the shadows.

"Are you the new student?"

"Excuse me?" asked Sebastian.

"I-I said are you the new st-student?"

"Afraid not, but he's closer than you'd expect. You're looking for my Little Brother. Say hello Ciel."

There was silence.

"You'll have excuse him Miss. He's rather shy around meeting new people. Just why are you asking? You do seem a bit young to be a teacher."

The young girl blushed and hid her redden face. There was something familiar about the woman, something that Ciel couldn't properly place, but somewhere deep inside the crevices of his mind the memories began working their way through the darkness. It would be dangerous journey for the faint recollections, filled with obstacles and twists and turns. Though soon enough they would again see the light of day and force Ciel to remember them, just as the Strangers had planned.

The two watched from afar as the meeting continued, pieces falling precisely into the places they had set.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Patience, patience my Friend. It is a virtuous fruit, and you must learn to cultivate."

"Cultivation is not my specialty. I await the harvest."

"Proper planning and preparation are essential if you wish a bountiful meal, dear lady. The events will come into action soon enough. We need only await the trigger."

"The trigger is jammed," the figure said.

"Ah, but look, the tables are turning as we speak."

Sebastian continued to stare at the blushing girl. He too felt the sense of deja vu that Ciel had experienced moments before. There was something familiar about her, but neither of them could identify what. Nothing about her was striking. She appeared as any other girl would appear, plain and ordinary. Freckles sprinkled upon her delicate skin, clothing matched the school's uniforms, and bright orange hair lay tied behind her back with long bangs hiding her eyes. No, there was nothing about special about her appearance...

...And that was the perfect disguise for what lay beneath.

"Y-You're right Sir," she said,"I'm not a teacher. M-My name is Lydia Moores. I'm part of the welcoming comity. I'm here to take you to the Principal."

"Is that so? Well then lead the way. Come now, Little Brother."

Ciel sneered at the mention of his relation. In their past they had never taken aliases so close to one another, usually a cousin or legal guardian, never one of true blood. It was different in that moment. In that life, however short, however false, they were family. The thought sickened them both.

Lydia guided them through the hallways of her school stuttering a few sentences here and there describing school protocol. She prayed that the rest of the comity would join her soon. First introductions weren't usually her task, and she found herself feeling out of place. However, she was rather proud with herself. The last time she had tried welcoming a new student she was tongue tied beyond repair and nearly lost her membership, but something was different about these two. She instantly felt at ease with them. They seemed familiar, as if she had known them somewhere in the distance past.

"Y-You'll find Principal Harvey to be a v-very nice woman. If you ever have a problem, not that you ever would..hopefully," she added nervously,"you can always come to her. She's very helpful in those kinds of situations...Or at um..least she's been for me. Oh! H-Here's her office. She'll give you a briefing on school protocol, and the rest of the comity will be here afterwards to help show you around. W-Well..here you go."

And she opened the door...

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian expected to witness what they saw that day. The very moment they looked upon it fear and shock gripped their bodies and rocked them to the core. They doubted their own senses, unable to believe the truth, but it was real and it was sitting right in front of them. There, at her desk, in the principal's chair, sitting before them, was Hannah Annafellows.

"Well, well, well...what a pleasant surprise," she said.


	3. Chapter 3-Falling Into Place

Chapter 3-Falling into Place

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

That was a lie. The night before, being a dutiful principal, she had been glancing over her paperwork, and noticed something very strange: the transcript of a new student. That itself was nothing out of the ordinary, but there was something different about that particular document. It had been perfectly handwritten with no flaws or mistakes. All the proper paperwork had been signed, not a single initial out of place. Yes, everything was completed just perfectly...

...And Hannah knew something was wrong.

She had been impersonating school officials for decades, sometimes as an assitant or a teacher or even serving on the board of education, but no matter what profession her alias held there was a common trait that linked them all...People's horrible script.

Each day and every night she could be found making call after call to various parents and teachers. She wasn't sure why, but humans seemed to have developed an incredibly flawed system of filing. There was always some kind of error, an imperfection that sullied the document, but in the first moment she discovered a perfect file, she knew hell must be at work.

She knew that only the devine, or the demonic, could have submitted such elegant paperwork. It was in a demon's nature to perform their tasks perfectly for fear of being caught or displeasing their master and running risk of defiling the contract. And when she had seen his signature, the curving, sinful sweet script could belong to none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

"We could very well say the same, Miss Annafellows."

"It's Annebella Harvey now. We demons must adapt to keep our identities a secret, forced to wear guises and go by unfamiliar names, less we are discovered and must suffer the consequences. However," she said,"I see you still use the Michaelis name."

"Just recently actually, we were known as Johanathan and Alexander Clemmans in our most recent life. Isn't that right, Young Master?"

There was silence.

"Young Ma-"

"I want to leave."

"Excuse me? But sir we've yet to-"

"I said I want to leave! Get me out of here, Sebastian! That is an order!"

The demon was taken back. All throughout his years of servitude, the decades upon of slavery under their contract, Sebastian had rarely seen Ciel raise his voice. Even now, as a demon like himself, he had known him to keep an even mind and a cool temper. He had often suspected his cold nature to be a biproduct of their contract, the sinful darkness surrounding him, blocking his icy heart from the warmth of the sun, and now as a full demon his mannerisms grew colder as his soul inched ever furthur into the darkness. So to hear him yell, was quite a shock.

"A-As you wish, Young Master."

Hannah watched as they left her room with a knowing smile. Sebastian may be in the dark as to why Ciel reacted the way he did, but she knew all too well. Deep inside of her, she began to feel his spirit move and was over come with a sense of pure joy. She grinned.

"My dear Highness, you've paid your old friend a visit, I see."

_ "Certainly didn't expect that bloke to be here."_

"Yes, I suppose it has been a while since you two last spoke, but you were never truely apart. Isn't that right, dear Highness?"

_ "I guess you weren't lying Hannah. You really did know they would be coming."_

"I would neve lie to you Master. I love you," she said with a smile.

The boy could feel a blush crawl across his ghostly cheeks. Even after all this time he still wasn't used to those words, or perhaps they were just so strong one could never get used to them. That is what Alois Trancy believed, or if you'd prefer, Jim Macin. He had gone without those few, sweet words for such a long while, and he couldn't fathom how anyone could ever grow accustomed to such.

Ever since Hannah first uttered those wonderful words, Alois vowed to never take them for granted. He would cherish each and every syllable for all of eternity just as he would cherish Hannah and Luca and all their days together. Even now, he was bombarded of nightmares and memories of his past. His parents' deaths, the loss of his beloved little brother, his time at the Trancy mansion, Claude's betrayl, the horrid way he had treated the only person who cared for him, these thoughts haunted his mind and little gave him the peace he so desperately needed.

But every time she said those three, beautiful words all the nightmares would disappear and happiness would flow throughout him. He was able to focus on Hannah and Luca and the joyful life he had obtained through his Contract with her. Though true, in exchange for those words there lay a heavy price...his immortal soul. The gates of paradise would forever remain out of his reach, but for the time being he had his happiness. Besides, Luca had made the same exchange and Hannah was a demon automatically sentenced to the firey darkness, and if they were in Hell it must not be so bad, he thought.

However, even with his happiness some things hadn't changed. He still wished to constantly be entertained, and his dear brother could only do so much. Hannah was of little assitance. While his soul was trapped within her body she could few things for her beloved Master, and he was beginning to grow bored. They say idle hands are the devil's work, but for Alois it was a bit different. An idle mind was his undoing, and whenever he grew bored he would also grow mischievious.

And he had been bored for quite a while.

_"Hannah? Do you remember the story you told me?" he asked._

"Which one Your Highness?"

_ "The one about how the Angels fell from Heaven and became the pawns on the Devil's chess board, but they still have the abilities they possessed before?"_

"I remember it well Highness. Why do you ask?"

The boy smiled.

_ "We're going to pay Ciel a little visit."_

"As you wish my Dear Highness."

As the two spoke of their plans, two others were watching as theirs began to take shape. The Strangers listened closely to their conversation and grinned a knowing smile that the next phase would not be far behind. Things were going perfectly, just as they had been set, but there still much more work to be accomplished before their mission was through.

"I think we might be able to accomplish this," one said.

"I told you such. We merely needed to wait, an action you're quite hesistant to engage."

"I wait for no one. Our Task knows no time frame, but I do. The window of opportunity is quickly being shut, and unless we are able to succeed before the alotted time the slim chances of their Redemption will be forever lost to the sands of time."

The other smiled at his partner's pessimissm.

"You have melancholy expectations for our mission, Dear Friend. I must question why. You know all things are accomplishable with Him as our guide."

"Yet many continue to lose their way, and not all things are accomplished. I do not have a sullen outlook, merely a realisitic one. We are up against powerful forces, and I will not underestimate them."

"But in doing so you underestimate the power of our King. Besides, have we ever failed before?"

Silence followed his quiry.

"Exactly," he said.

Outside the Principal's office, Ciel and Sebastian continued to wait for the arrival of the Welcoming Comity. However, neither had the topic on their mind. Sebastian continued to wonder what had caused his Master to react in such a way, and Ciel couldn't get the reason out of his mind.

He had felt him...

Heard him...

Seen him...

_Alois Trancy..._

He recognized that sickening feeling instantly, the feeling of his body being invaded by an unknown spirit, yet Ciel knew his spirit well. For hours they had shared one body, their souls melded as one. Throughout the experience the boy had done well dealing with the invasion, but even the memory brought back a feeling of repulsion. Never before had Ciel Phantomhive felt such unease, having his body taken over by the likes of that pauper Jim Macin was nearly more than he could take. It was because of him that Ciel's fate had been decided without his consent. It was because of him that he forced to live the life as a demon, locked in an eternal limbo between life and death, a pawn of Dark King.

"How dare he," Ciel whispered.

"D-Did you say something?"

"Miss Lydia, you'll need to ignore my dear brother for the time being. He's lost in thought and without a trail to follow."

"Oh, w-well that's alright. Ivy should be here soon. She's our President, a-and she's much better at welcoming others than I am."

Lydia's name was shouted from down the hall.

"That's her! I-Ivy," she called,"we're over here!"

Ciel could see nothing but the flash of a chesnut hue, zipping down the hall like a madwoman, and before he was able to identify the spectrum before him stood a young lady with bright timber eyes.

"You must be the new student! Oh, it's so nice to meet you! My name's Ivy Collins. You've already met Lydia, and that's Dasan and Warren and our very pretty, very, very nice teacher assitstant Miss Violetta Cromwell!"

Both Ciel and Sebastian scanned the group of smiling faces and found them a rather varying bunch. The tallest of them was Dasan, a dark skinned boy with silky hair, black as coal and eyes to math. Then Warren, a lanky pale lad with green hair and bright blue eyes. Next came the young woman who over saw the group. She was a thin and porcelin-looking creature. She seemed as if the smallest crack would shatter her delicate frame. Even her purple hair seemed too soft and her eyes too bright.

Though Ciel was focused on the girl before him. There was something about her that struck a chord within him, and the feeling of familiarity he sensed around Lydia came back with a vengence. Her stood there studying her features, her rosey cheeks, her gleaming eyes, and brown hair strung back with a crimson bow. He had never see another like her, yet he couldn't help but think he had met her somewhere before.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"Wh-What?"

"Well I know you're the new student Silly, but what's your name? It's didn't say on the paperwork."

"Ciel Ph-...Michealis," he corrected,"My name is Ciel Michealis."

"Ciel? What a nice name! And who is this?"

"This is my brother, Sebastian."

"Well it's nice to meet you too! Will you be joining us on the tour?"

"Tour? You say? Well, I don't have to report to work for a while longer. It would be a pleasure Miss Ivy."

"Well that's wonderful! Now come on you two, we've got a lot of work to do! I have to introduce you to the teachers and the cafeteria workers and of course we'll have to get to know eachother better! Come on Team Welcome, let's make sure they feel like they belong!"

They watched as the young girl grabbed them by their collars and dragged them down the hall, her comity following behind. The two smiled and the woman's fear of unaccomplishment began to wither and die as she witness the plan fall into place, piece by piece. Perhaps she could learn to be patient...Then again, they did still a time limit.

"Well," she said,"time to start Phase Two."


	4. Chapter 4-One Hell of a Brother

Chapter 4-One Hell of a Brother

"So last but certainly not least on our stop is the cafeteria!"

The young girl raced towards the tables and began going off in a lengthy, high pitch rant. Even when talking about something so trivial as table clothes Ivy's eyes were gleaming with light. There was something about the girl that just made people smile and when around her they felt right at home. It was one of the main reasons why she was elected president of the welcoming comity even though she happened to be the youngest member.

Though for most her age wasn't a concern for joy radiated out of her every pore, and you had just to smile when she was with you. Her light shined upon everyone and everything, and she had never come across a person who didn't immediately brighten when they saw her.

However, it seemed that she might meet her match in Ciel Michaelis.

He hadn't even smiled once during her entire tour. She began to wonder if something was wrong with club procedures. They had always worked before, but then again she had never met anyone so glum and melancholy before. The boy seemed lost in the darkness that radiated from his soul, and since he had no guide to speak of, so he was forced to wander through the shadows all alone.

For a moment, her spirits began to dwindle, and she feared that the day would end with the new student's continuing frown. But she wasn't one to give up, and her faith soon returned with a merry vengence. After all, the tour wasn't over just yet and there were still a few faculty members to introduce him too. Perhaps one of them could cause a smile.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" she asked.

"Miss Ivy, I do believe it's around eleven thirty."  
"Perfect! Come on Ciel! I need to introduce you someone!"

"Another someone you mean?"

She giggled.

"Whatever you'd like to call it just come on!"

She grabbed Ciel by the hand and dragged him behind her as she glided over to the kitchen doors. Without even bothering with a single knock she and the boy entered with the comity following close behind.

"Ronald! Ronald are you here?" she asked.

Near the back of the room there stood a tall, rough, and tumble man who instantly recognize the girl's voice. She and her friend often visited him when a new student had arrived. Though he wasn't expecting one today the sight of a fresh face was a welcomed one. He smiled.

"Well hey there Ivy. Who've ya got this time?"

"His name Ciel Michealis. He just arrived today. Ciel, this is the cafeteria chef. His name is Ronald McClellan."

Ciel exaimned the man with a condescending eye. He certainly looked like a common worker. His clothing was stained with various materials, oil and grease being a few, and his dark brown hair was dishevled and knotted. He had a strong, wide jaw and a muscular build, well suited for the grueling labor he performed. Standing nearly seven feet tall he seemed to be an intimidating man, but his kind green eyes put the frightened as ease. He was a gentle giant, and grinned widly as he introduced himself.

"Well hey there Sport. It's nice to meet ya."

The man extended his hand for boy to shake, but Ciel brushed it away.

"Yes I suppose it is," he said.

Ronald quickly grew angered as his shock at Ciel's gesture began to overtake him. He had never known a boy to disrespect someone so close to their meeting. Now he was aware that the morals of the world had been disappearing over the years, but that was no excuse for such behavior. A vien began to rise in his neck, and a dark red color shadowed his face. He wasn't an even tempered fellow, and was known for boughts of fury. However, it was merely a child, and he did have some tact...

"Ya know Ivy I don't mind ya stoppin' by, but this one might be a problem."

...Thought little may it be.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped,"It won't happen again. Ciel apologize!"

The world seemed to shatter around him.

Apologize? To a common cook? He could hardly fathom the thought. He, a Phantomhive, a noble, an earl, believed himself far above that of a cafeteria worker. As such the boy had difficulty processing the request. Thus, he refused to comply.

"Why should I?" he asked,"I don't see why he's making such a big deal about everything. I refuse to shake his hand, not bite my thumb at the man. I do not believe an apology is nessesary."

Ivy was shocked.

"B-But you must! You were rude to him and you have to make amends!"

"Again, I ask why."

Sebastian sighed. In less than a day his Master had managed to find himself in trouble yet again. He began to wonder whether sending him to school was a favorable idea. Surely this wouldn't be the last time he would have to rescuse Ciel from his own nature.

But again his mind drifted to thought of solitude and sweet, refreshing isolation from his bothersome Master. Surely, getting him out of this small predictament would be a breeze for the demon. After all...

He was one hell of a butler...

"Good sir, you misunderstood my dear brother,'' he said.

"No offense, but I understood him just fine. The manners on this one ain't too polished are they?"

" , please allow me to explain. Germaphobia runs in the Michealis family. It is the reason why both my dear little brother and I wear these gloves. Ciel holds nothing against your person, good sir, he merely does not wish to get any bacteria on his person."

"You trying to say I'm dirty?"

"And now it is me that you are misunderstanding. You work in a rather hard profession and surely you must sweat or come into contact with less than desirable food products."

The man sighed.

"Eh, I guess so. Sorry I took it the wrong way Sport."

"Dear Brother, why don't you accept the man apologies?"

"I suppose I should. Thank you, ."

"There we go. You ain't such bad kid when it comes right down to it."

Ivy's heart sunk. Even after they had made amends and even after getting a compliment, Ciel continued to frown. She just couldn't imagine how someone could go so long with smiling, and couldn't even recall if she had ever heard of such a thing.

'There has to be something that can make him smile,' she thought.

The way she reasoned things everyone has to have something in life that can make them happy. The niave girl couldn't fathom how a person could live their life without happiness. It was a strange and foriegn idea for her, and call her a xenophobe you may, but she didn't like the idea. She hated it in fact, and her friends could see the change in her mood.

"Ivy is something wrong?" asked Miss Cromwell.

Suddenly, the girl was shaken from her thoughts and the smile returned to her face. She couldn't allow herself to get so down in the dumps about things. If she had then her dear friends would feel sad as well, and she couldn't let that happen.

"Just peachy keen!" She replied,"Ronald could you serve us lunch now? We'll just take it to the clubroom and eat there while we explain the school rules to Ciel. Would you mind?"

"I don't see any problem with that. What would you like?"

"Meatloaf!"

"Salad!"

"Burritos!"

"Sandwhiches!"

"Apples!"

Ronald laughed at the differing answers. He could always count on the comity for a good, hardy laugh, always finding amusement in the way such a varying group could find friendship in one another.

His attention turned to Ciel.

Now there was a boy who could use a friend. There was something about him that put Ronald out of ease. He was dark and cold, like a moonless night that hid some kind of evil in its shadows. Now, the man had seen many children come through his kitchen, some gothic, some depressing, even suicidal, but never before had he felt such a black aura radiate from a young boy. He was frightening...almost...demonic...

Even so, Ronald couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to the boy. Something about him was alluring, and the darkness of the boy seemed secondary to the magnetism. Ciel struck a chord within him, something familar yet something he hadn't experience before. He wanted to protect the child, protect him from the overwhelming darkness that seemed to be consuming him.

"Ronald?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Miss Cromwell shaking him softly.

"Ronald? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Wh-What? Oh, Miss Cromwell. Sorry 'bout that. I must've zoned out for a second."

"It's Violetta, and that's fine. The kids decided on meatloaf. Do you think you could serve us up a batch?"

"Will do Ma'am!"

Violetta smiled as she watched the children eagarly await their meal, but her attention was divided between them and the man known as Sebastian.

"You're quite quick on your feet," she whispered.

"Why whatever do you mean Miss Cromwell?"

She smiled.

"I'm talking about that little excuse you were able to come up with. I must say, I'm rather impressed with your speed. You didn't miss a step while coming up with that lie."

"What causes you to believe I was lying?"

"Well for starters Ciel seemed to have no problem while Ivy was dragging him about the halls, yet when Ronald offered his hand he cast it away like yesterday's rubbish. Would you care to explain?"

Sebastian smirked. In all honesty, as little as a demon can posess, he hadn't expected someone to catch onto his lies with such haste. Perhaps he was losing his touch and wasn't adapting so well to the new enviornment. Ciel would be most displeased if he discovered so much as a single flaw in his servant's abilities, and since he was already bothersome when satisifed, Sebastian couldn't allow his error to be discovered. If it was, consequences would not be to his liking.

"Such a pity, it seems you've caught onto my decietful nature. If you would be so kind, I'd appreciate if this stayed a secret between you and I. Ciel has never had a talent for first impressions, and I've often had to save from himself. I do so hope you will comply with my request."

"Well I suppose I could, if it's for the boy's sake. You certainly are a fine sibling, Mr. Michealis."

"Well,'' he said,"I do like to think of myself as...one hell of a brother."


	5. Chapter 5-Well Hello There

Chapter Five-Well Hello There...

"To Hell with this Sebastian! Let me out of here!"

Ciel frantically beat against the walls of his prision but to no avail. He was trapped with no way to escape and a butler unwilling to assist him. He had truely gone too far this time, and Ciel's face flushed with fury and hatred for the demon who served him.

Meanwhile, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. The sounds of his Master struggling for freedom were like music to his ears. A crooked grin slithered across his face as he relished in the pleasure of another's suffering. If he were not a demon, he would be thanking the Lord Almighty for the generous blessing he had been bestowed: Two hours without having to listen to a single, solitary word from Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian recalled when the blessed arrangments had been made.

_"A movie?" he had asked._

_ "That's right a movie! It's a tradition for the Comity and I to take the new student to see a new movie! Oh you will come won't you Ciel? Pretty, pretty please with sugar and cherries? Please! Please ! Please!"_

_"I'm afraid I'll have to de-," said the boy, but he was interrupted by his increasingly rebellious butler. Sebastian couldn't afford for Ciel to deny the invitation, not when he was in such desperate need of isolation. Now surely, Sebastian would gain leisure at his job, but if he could convince his young master to associate with his peers then it would be icing atop his cake. _

_ He would just have to discover a way to make it happen, and the appreciated friendliness of Miss Ivy seemed a God sent benediction to the man. He grinned a devilish smirk and spoke._

_ "What my Dear Brother means is that we need more information if he were to attend the outting."_

_ "What in Hell are you talking about Sebastian? I said I wasn't going to-"_

_ "Well if informations all you need then we'll happily give it!" exclaimed Lydia,"Ivy started the Welcoming Comity back in Middle School on the week that Dasan transferred."_

_ "She noticed that I was feeling homesick so she took me to a movie set in my old hometown."_

_ "And by the end of it he was feeling so much better that I thought it would be just the most wonderful thing in the whole, wide world to make every new kid feel the same kind of joy that he did!"_

_ "And that's how the Welcoming Comity was born!" they cried out in joy. _

_"And over the years we just started adding new members, most of them people we welcomed, like Warren here. Isn't that right?"_

_ "Sure is!" he said,"Trust me Ciel, you won't regret it. The movie was the best part of orientation. So you will come right?"_

"Sebastian let me out! You are my servant so obey me! That's an order! Do you hear me!? Sebastian!"

The pleasant dreams faded away as the cruel hand of reality made its appearence. His troubles weren't over yet, and the most bothersome one still lay tied in the trunk of his car. He sighed.

"Young Master, I assure you that my hearing is not impaired. However, I do recall a previous one of your commands. Something along the lines of 'Above all else ensure that our aliasses are without flaw and that our true identities remain in the shadows'. Do you recall?"

"Nevermind my earlier commands! Obey me now and let me out!"

The car came to somewhat abrupt halt, just enough to make Ciel's fragile frame slam against the walls. Sebastian grinned as he heard a small groan of pain escaped his Master's lips. Swiftly the trunk was opened and the boy was released from his bondage. However, it did little to help with his unbridled fury.

With eyes glowing a demonic red he unleashed his anger upon Sebastian. Cursing his name and letting pure venom escape into surrounding air in the form of the uncivil words he sceeched. But in the midst of their skirmish a small, fragile, incredibly high pitched voice could be heard calling their names.

"Ciel! Sebastian! We're over here!"

"Ugh, it's that girl again."

"Come now Young Master, she's just trying to be hospitable."

"Well whatever she's trying to be, she's a bother while doing it. Remind me again why you've yet to obey my commands. If my memory serves me well, unlike you, you've yet to consume my soul. Therefore you are meant to serve me as my butler until you are able to do so. Do you recall?" he mocked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. Increasingly he felt like striking the boy, but his Contract demanded his civility. He would have to find another way to make his Master tolerable, however short the effects would undoubtably be. Slowly he removed his glove and displayed the Marking which bound him to the boy. It shone clearly in the moonlight and Ciel felt his eye begin to burn.

Whenever he bore witness to the demon's mark he felt his own begin to react. It would forever lay scorched across his eye and it burned with the heat of Hell's fire as he stared at the insignia of their contract.

"What's the point of this Sebastian?"

"This is the symbol which binds us together as one. This is the marking that demands my servitude. This is what makes you my Master."

"I've asked you a question Sebastian. What is your point?"

"As your butler it is my responsability to serve you and obey your every command. Yet I am charged with an even greater task, and that is to ensure your safety. As a demon we are forced to continously take on new identities and abandon the lives we've created. If we are discovered the consequences would be dire to the both of us. That is why I must disobey several of the orders you've given me. It is for the greater good that I run the risk of displeasing you, rather than run the risk of your endangerment. Do you understand, Young Master?"

Ciel nearly laughed.

"A demon discussing the greater good? How amusing," he grinned,"Very well, I'll put up with your little annoyances..For now."

Sebastian cringed. So he was the annoyance? How utterly ridiculous. He had well over half a mind to tell the brat off, but a glance at his Marking convinced him otherwise. With a sigh he regained his composure and the civility of which his Contract demanded. With his glove once again covering the insignia he followed his Master as an obedient butler should.

"There you are!" cried Ivy,"We were getting worried! You Sillies the show's almost about to start!"

"So what cinematic abomination am I being forced to see?"

"Oh Ciel you can't have that kind of attitude! It's just so melanchol-Oh! Here come the others! Hello everyone!"

"Hey Ivy!"

"Is everyone excited to see The Hobbit?" asked Miss Cromwell.

"We sure are! Dasan and I've been waiting for this to come out for months!"

"He's right, Warren and I have been counting down the days until the premiere!"

"We've just been waiting for an excuse to go see it."

Suddenly the boys lept forth and grasped Ciel.

"Thank you so much for coming!"

"Get the Hell off of me!"

"Please , , if you'll remember my brother's germanphobia."

"Oh that's right."

"Sorry about that Ciel. I guess we just got a little exicited there."

"Yes a little," he mocked.

"Will you be joining the children and I, Mr. Michealis?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Miss Violetta. I like to accompany my Little Brother to most of his associations. As you can tell he isn't the best with these types of gatherings."

As the two of them spoke Ciel continued to try to wriggle out of the grips of his peers.

"Yes," she said,"It is rather clear."

Sebastian continued his conversation and Ciel continued his struggle as the group awaited the movement of the ticket line. It was a slow venture and many passed the comity while existing the theatre, a common occurance in this ordinary town.

However, tonight wasn't as ordinary as the previous cycles of years and months and days. Tonight the stars aligned in the perfect order, in the perfect place, at the perfect time for something extraordinary to occur.

Among the existing movie goers a familar face lay in the crowd, a porcelian face shadowed by a wild mass of crimson hair. The crimson haired man was spotted, for how could he be missed, but even standing there plain as the hue of his silky strands Ciel and Sebatian couldn't help but be bewildered.

But just to clear any possibly doubts from their minds the crimson haired gent would make himself known, in the theatric way of which he was accustomed. With a toothy grin and a winky eye he greeted them.

"Well hello there," said none other than the crimson haired Grell Sutcliff.

Hi, EMILY7181997 here, and I have a few things to say. First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Second of all, sorry this one's a little short. I wanted to end on the whole "Oh my gosh it's Grell!" thing. Anyway, the next one will be longer. God bless and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6-Recognition

Chapter Six-Recognition

"I certainly didn't expect to see you here," he said,"So tell me Bassy what have you and the kid been up to these days?"  
A wave of shock washed over Ciel Phantomhive and trembling he could barely find the strength to stand. His legs threatened to collapse beneath him, and he would've dropped to the floor if it were not for Ivy's strong hold on his arm. He couldn't believe his eyes. They had to be lying to him. He couldn't be standing before him. He couldn't be Grell Sutcliff...

Unfortunately, no matter how strongly Ciel prayed for otherwise, reality would not bend itself to his will. The man before him was indeed Grell Sutcliff, and he hadn't changed a bit. Still he posessed the long, flaming red locks that flowed down his scalp and framed his face so perfectly. He only wore them differently. They were now restrained in a tight pony tail which allowed his bright eyes to shine through to the world, even through his glasses, the same pair he wore all those years ago.

Much to his displeasure, Grell wasn't able to wear the dashing outfit he had when Ciel had previously known him. His beloved coat had been become a style lost to history, and his fashions were forced to adapt to the time. But still he managed to look rather handsome in the clothes accepted by the modern society. He was able to wear a crimson button blouse and solid black trousers with the most adorable ebony loafers.

Yes, he managed to satisfy his fashionable desires, but he still longed for the days of petticoats and cuff links. However, what he missed most about the days long gone were his times with the people of that era. He fondly remembered the nights of secrecy and blood shed with Madam Red, and the thrill of the chase with Sebastian and the Ciel. When he heard news of their 'deaths' he was nearly heartbroken. His Bassy had let him, but it seemed his luck was beginning to change. Suddenly he felt his face being slammed into the ground.

Well it was changing partly anyway.

After losing his beloved Bassy he had searched the earth high and low for his dear, dear friend, but alas his searching was all for not and he had never been able to locate him. Unfortunately, during his travels he had been known for asking one too many questions to the people he was trying to gain information from. Well you can't just leave knowing that you just let loose the secrets of demons and reapers now can you?

So he did what he believed to be the best decision and slaughtered them on the spot after the interogations. A few hundred unscheduled deaths later the Reaper Association finally decided to put a stop to it, and his treasured cyth was confiscated. The loss nearly stung him as much as losing his Bassy. Though the worst part of his ordeal was that he was being baby sat. Him! Grell Sutcliff baby sat like he was nothing more than an unrully toddler!

It was no picnic for the man assigned to watch him either. William T. Spears had much better things to do with his time than look after a red headed annoyance, but for the time being it was his assigned duty. And, being a dilligant reaper, he would obey the commands he had been given. No matter how greatly they pained him to obey.

"Grell exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"Cut me some slack Will!" he screamed while pulling himself from the ground,"I was just saying hello to some dear old friends of mine. Isn't that right Bassy?"

Sebastian forced a smile.

"That's correct and with deadly efficiency to boot."

"Oh, you remembered!"

Grell leapt into Sebastian's arms and held him close remembering all the good times they had shared, recalling all the glorious memories!...At least until Sebastian dropped him and he fell upon the cold, hard concrete.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," he lied.

"The pleasure's all mine, Bassy!"

Grell's attention soon turned to Ciel. The boy was just how he remembered.

"So what do they call you now, Kid? The last I heard you were Friedrick Marx."

Ciel couldn't respond, the shock's grip still firmly in place. It was a miracle that he was even able to stay upright. He stood frozen in place like a statue, hard and cold, molded in a state of surprise and fear.

Ivy worried for the boy. She didn't like when he frowned, but at the moment he seemed in an even worse state of mind. It looked to be caused by the red headed man who stood before him. The more he spoke the more she could feel Ciel tremble in fear. What on earth could be the matter? The man, this Grell Sutcliff, seemed nice enough. A bit flamboyant, but otherwise he looked to be a fine fellow.

He had impeccable taste in attire, and his hair was simply marvelous. She couldn't understand why he seemed so apprehensive around him. There was something about the man that seemed odd. Even she would admit that. However, there was also something about him that seemed familar, like she had known him sometime long ago...

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

Grell stood speechless, for the first time in his entire life. He knew something had drawn him to the line, a powerful feeling of familiarity that took hold of his body and pulled him into the spot he stood. He thought it had been Sebastian or perhaps even Ciel, but never in a thousand moons would he expect that she had been the reason. Looking around, he soon realized they were all the reason.

"So that's where they went," he whispered.

"Did you say something Mr. Grell?"

A wide grin crossed his face.

"Well I certainly never expected this!" he said embracing her,"How've you been? You simply must tell me where you shop! Oh I've missed you so!"

"Wh-What?! H-Hey let me go!"

"Grell Sutcliff unhand her now!" screamed William.

"Oh relax it's not like she's gonna figure anything out."

"I gave you an order Grell."

"But she's so-"

"Excuse me gentleman," Violetta interrupted,"but I'd appreciate it if you'd unhand my niece and introduce yourselves!"

Grell couldn't believe his luck, and quickly let go of the girl. He rushed towards Miss Cromwell and instantly interlocked their hands, nearly weeping with joy. For a moment she thought about struggling and resisting his grasp on her body, but there was something about his touch that put her at ease. She trusted him for some odd, unknown reason, and no matter how confused about the situation she was something inside her was glad that she had met Grell Sutcliff.

"Oh darling you have to tell me where you get your hair done! I never would've expected purple, but it's smashing on you!"

"Oh," she blushed,"well thank you Grell. But hey I'm clearly not the only one with incredible hair. I mean just look at yourself!"

"Oh this old style? I've had it forever and a day!''

"Well it certainly doesn't show. You look fabulous!"

"I guess that makes the both of us, huh?"

"Grell."

He sighed.

"Will what is it now?"

"Grell if you ever wish to get off of probation I suggest you and I leave."

"Probation?" she asked,"Are you a criminal?"

"Come now darling you haven't even heard my side of the story. You'll give me the benefit of the doubt now won't you?"

"E-Excuse me?" said Lydia,"B-But um...w-we've got the ticket...It's um..Time to s-see the movie.."

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot! Come on Ciel! It'll be a blast! The reviews are a rave!"

Ciel sighed and looked over at Sebastian, silently hoping for an excuse to not see the movie, but his hopes were unanswered and Ciel was dragged into the theater by an overly excited Ivy. For a moment the Comity stood outside the building waiting for Sebastian to follow his 'brother' as he always had before, but Sebastian didn't move a muscle.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Warren.

"If you'll be so kind to excuse me I need to attend to some business of mine with ."

"O-Oh...Alright. Do you want us t-to Ciel you won't be coming?"

"I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you Miss Lydia."

"Y-You're welcome," she said blushing.

"Come on Lydia we'll miss the movie!"

"Oh! C-Coming Dasan! Well b-bye!"

The young girl followed the others into the theater and soon all of the Comity had disappeared from sight, leaving only a demon and two reapers standing outside in the winter cold. The moonlight shone down upon them and illuminated their features: Grell's firey hair, Sebastian's devilish smirk, and William's troubled brow. The trio stood in silence until Sebastian was so bold as to cut through the quiet frost.

"Would you care to discuss what exactly happened a few moments ago?"

"What exactly are you asking, Demon?"

He grinned.

"I mean to ask how Grell knew those young ladies. You treated them as if you had known them for years. Care to tell how you met?"

"Anything for you Bas-"

"That's information is confidential. Strictly Reaper business."

"Is that so?"

"Sorry Bassy, I'm in a bit of pickle lately. I suppose you'll have to figure out this one by yourself. Now won't you?"

"I'll discover whatever's happening soon enough. I am one Hell of a butler."

"You certainly are. Come on Will, are you sure we can't just give him a little hint?"

"Grell need I remind you of your probation?"

"Oh fine!" he screamed,"You're not fun at all!"

He was grabbed by the scruff of his collar.

"Come on Grell. You've had your two hour outing for the day. It's time to return to Headquarters."

"But-"

"No buts Grell. It's time to go. Say goodbye to your demon friend."

"Farewell Bassy! I'll be sure to see you soon! Parting is such sweet sorrow my love! oh!"

His voice grew fainter and fainter as he was hauled off into the freezing night. Sebastian then stood alone in the silence of the snow, with only thoughts to keep him company. Why had Grell recognized Ivy and Violetta? How could he have known them? Why was he here? These and many more swarmed inside his mind in a confusing mob of questions, not a single answer among them. He sighed. Life just got a whole lot more complicated.

Far away from where Sebastian stood, high a top a church steeple, the two Strangers watched the night's events. Phase two had begun, and so far it had went by without flaw. The Reapers had been introduced into the equation, and it seemed like the Recoginition had gone smoothly.

He smiled.

"I told you everything would be fine. Things are going perfectly. The plan is flawless."

His associate thought otherwise.

"Planning and execution are two totally different things. If something were to go wrong then the Window of Time may shatter, and all our planning would be for nothing."

"You're so pessimisstic. Remind me why we're partners again?"

"The Boss says we balance one another."

"Well he does know best. Come now, chin up. We've only have one more step until we have the ability to intervine. That speed must be to your liking correct?"

"It's satisfactory," she said,"but I worry."

"You certainly do."

She sighed.

"Come now, it's time to make preparations for tonight's events."

"Ah yes," he whispered,"step three...Divine Intervention."

/

_**I bet you guys totally forgot about the Strangers, didn't you? Sorry they haven't been in the last few chapters, but they're back! Because they kind of have an important role. Anyway, I have an announcement to make. It had recently come to my attention that people hate OCs, and even more recently it has come to my attention that OC stands for other characters. Now, I know this is a fanfiction, but for my story line to work there will be OCs. Sorry if I should've warned you by putting that into the summary, but I'm warning you now. None of them will be Mary Sues/Gary Stews which I've also found out people hate. They'll all be well rounded if they play a major plot role, but they will exist. Sorry. God bless and thanks for reading. **_


	7. Chapter 7-It's Time

Chapter 7-It's Time

"Are you sure about this, Your Highness?" she asked.

_"Are you questioning me Hannah?"_

"No Highness. I only worry for your safety. The two of your parted on such hostile terms. I wish to protect you."

_"I've already made my decision. You will do as I say. Won't you, Hannah?"_

"If it pleases you then I will do whatever you say. I live for your happiness alone. I love you Dear Highness."

For a moment Alois was speechless. As has been told before he had never grown accustomed to hearing those words, no matter how often they had been uttered. His face grew pink, and he shuddered as the powerful emotions over took him. He began to think about what he was really asking and wondered if his request was selfish or greedy. Most likely it was, but the feelings of guilt weren't strong enough to drown out his deep, powerful need. He would get what he wanted, as he always did.

Greed...That had been his motivation for so many years. Greed for revenge against the townsfolk. Greed for Claude's love. Greed for vengence against Sebastian and Ciel. Greed for so many things that deep down inside he knew were wrong or impossible, yet greedy he remained. Even now when Hannah would sit down and talk to him and Luca, he would grow envious whenever her attention would dwindle. Imagine that..jealous of his own brother, how pitiful.

_"Hannah?...Why do you love me?"_

The question caught her off guard. Why did she love Alois Trancy? He was a selfish, spoiled child who cared about nothing but his own gain. He was vengeful and rude, and abused her on a daily basis never once saying thank you for anything she did for him. Why would anyone love Alois Trancy? No one in their right mind would...

...But he wasn't Alois Trancy, now was he? No, he was Jim Macin, her true Master, her beloved Highness. The boy who had lost his dear parents and was forced to care for his brother, cursed with the responsabiltiy of child while he was still in youth. Then in another of fate's vile blows Luca was lost to him. Now he was truely alone, without anyone to love, without anyone to love him.

The only affection he found in the following years was a molestation from a cruel, filthy man, and the false promises of adoration from Claude Faustus. He was a broken child and with each year of his life more cracks were added to his shattered heart. But never once in his horrible life did he give up hope. Every night he dreamt of better days, of sunny afternoons with people who would love him, who could love him. No matter how broken he had become, he always put himself back together. No matter how many times he fell, he got back up again and hoped that this fall would be his last. That perservience, the love for his brother, his continual hope, that was why she loved him.

"I love you for the light you carry even in the darkest of times. I love you for the strength you hold in your heart. I love for the compassion you have for your brother, but most of all I love you because you're you, Jim Macin, and I will always love for that reason, my Dear Highness."

_"I love you too Hannah Annafellows...Thank you," he whispered._

"You're very welcome Highness. Now let's start the preparations for your rendevous with Lord Phantomhive. I'm sure he'll be very surprised to see you."

_"He most certainly will..."_

"Well it seems that those two have already done our job for us," she said.

"That'll save us some time. I'm sure you're glad about that."

"The pieces are coming together, aren't they? But the Recognition wasn't complete, and I expect some hesitation from the butler. He hasn't a single memory of his other self, and I doubt he'll begin to recall anytime soon."

"Well then, we'll just speed up his memory. We are here to act as catalysts, correct?"

"Correct," she sighed,"Come now, enough of our talk, we must prepare for the Intervention."

"As you wish...Dear Partner."

"That was spectacular! The effects! The acting! The everything! It was phenominal!"

Ivy bounced up and down in pure glee praising the cinematic achievement. The Hobbit was just as amazing as all the critics made it seem to be, and she found joy in the fact that she had brought the Comity to witness its wonder. What better than spending a glorious evening with glorious friends? She couldn't think of a single thing greater than the events of tonight, but there was one problem that kept the evening from perfection.

Ciel had still yet to smile. All through the night she kept glancing over at the boy, hoping for even the slightest grin to grace his face, but it hadn't happened. It was really beginning to put damper on her mood, but she wasn't going to give up yet. She would make Ciel Michealis smile if it was the last thing she ever did!

And then suddenly as she glanced at her Comity, a wonderful thought crawled inside her head, a glorious epiffany that she would knew would make him grin eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but it would work! She only had to convince them of her plan, and she prayed to the Heavenly Father, God above that they would listen!

While she brought them together to discuss her phenominal plan, Ciel was concerned with a less trivial matter. Where had Sebastian run off to? The last he saw of him was a passing glance as Ivy dragged him into the theater like a child drags its doll. After that he disappeared into the winter's night, no where to be seen. He was growing impatient with his rebellious servant, and after sitting through a two hour movie with his 'peers' he was in no mood to wait for his return.

Breaking off from the crowd, he stood secluded in a alley, surrounded by the shadows cast down from the cold stone walls. Alone, all alone, it was the perfect place for a summoning. Reaching behind him he quickly undid the tie of his patch and it fell onto the snow. His Marking was now burning bright upon his eye, glowing underneath the silver moon's light.

"Sebastian return to me now. That is an order," he demanded.

Like a flash of lightening Sebastian returned, standing before his Master as he had so many times before.

"You called Young Master?"

"Where the hell have you-"

"Ciel! Ciel! Ci-Oh there you are! Guys he's over here! What are you doing in some alley, Sillies?"

Quickly, Sebastian's hand glided over his Master's head, shielding his eyes and covering the Mark that bound them. Ivy couldn't be allowed to see the Demon's insignia, no mere human could. Even with demons, somethings do remain a taboo.

"Miss Ivy, please excuse my Brother and I. His patch seems to have fallen and he wished for it to be replied in privacy."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll just be waiting back over..um..there! Bye!"

Ivy soon ran off to rejoin her Comity, and Sebastian was left alone with his bothersome master. Gracefully he plucked the patch from its icy surroundings and retied it firmly in place. He stood back and examined his work, pleased with what he saw.

"There we are. Good as new," he said.

"I expect you to tell me where you've been Sebastian."

"All in time, Young Master. We mustn't keep the lady waiting."

Upon their return, the two were greeted warmly by the Comity, Ciel especially for the group crowded around him like wolves ready to strike against their prey. With eyes gleaming and toothy smiles they stared at him with a strange light illuminating from them. It put him in a state of unease. He knew they were up to something.

"Ciel guess what? I've got a big surprise for you!"

"And that would be?"

"Well I ran it by everyone, and it's a unamious decision! We want you to join the Welcoming Comity as our newest member!"

"You've got to be joking," he said shocked.

"What? No Silly, this is real! We all want you to join!"

"S-She's right. It'd be our pleasure t-to have you as a new member..A-And Sebastian could over see the meeting..I-I mean if he wanted."

"It'll be great fun! I promise. When I first moved they made me feel right at home. Same with Warren."

"He's right. It'll be a blast!"

"So you will join won't you Ciel? Pretty please?"  
"I most certainly will n-"

"He'd love to!"

Ciel couldn't believe his ears..Sebastian had...had volunteered him to..No..It couldn't be true. He couldn't be part of a...club...

"That's great! Oh I'm so happy! Thank you much Ciel! You'll have so much fun! I promise you won't regret it!"

"I already have," he said glaring.

The rest of the night went by in a bothersome blur. After being forced to join some moronic club, with some ridiculous people Ciel throughly ignored them to the best of his abilities. Inside he was fuming with pure, unbridled rage against his butler, but he couldn't exactly let lose his emotions in the middle of a crowded parking lot. He'd just have to wait until they returned to the apartment.

After some extremely drawn out goodbyes he was finally freed from the Comity's presence, but he knew the nightmare wasn't going to end just yet. Tomorrow was another day of school, another dreadful eight hours to associate with his peers, another afternoon spent with the Comity.

He shuddered with the thought. Sebastian buckled him into the seat of his car, sparing him the rope and trunk he had arrived in, but he was still rather furious about his behavior. He would have to discover some way to punish his servant. Though over the years it got increasingly difficult. Without bumbling maids and super strong gardens to annoy him Sebastian was hard to make suffer, but Ciel was a smart boy, a Phantomhive no less. He'd figure out a way eventually. Before they had returned, exhausted from the night's events, Ciel drifted off into a well deserved slumber finally at peace.

Outside his window, traveling along side the car, the two Strangers gazed upon his sleeping figure.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"It's time."

/

Hey everyone! Guess what? Next chapter you're gonna get to find out who the Strangers are! Partly anyway, I'm gonna drag this out a bit. So I just wanted to tell you all that I'm on Christmas Vacation so I'm gonna be uploaded a lot more often so I hope you're looking forward to that. Oh and I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I really, really appreciate it. Everytime I see that I've got a review my whole day just goes up a notch. Okay that's all I wanted to say. God bless and byebye.


	8. Chapter 8-Divine Intervention

Chapter 8-Divine Intervention

Ciel loathed his slumber. For most sleep is a peaceful end to the day, a well deserved rest, but for Ciel Phantomhive, it remained nothing but a time of nightmares. Every night, each and every night without fail he would be plauged by the same horrible dream. He would be sitting at his old desk sorting out toy orders for his factories when Sebastian would walk by his door dressed as a rabbit. Intrigued and incredibly confused the boy would run after him and be taken on a wild journey with mad hatters and dissapearing grins all ending in his own mock trial.

He would be accused of terribly confusing crimes, and blamed for all the misfortunes of the insane characters who surrounded him. And all throughout his misadventures he couldn't remember his own name. He would be called Alice for some odd reason, but he knew that wasn't his true title. Only at the very end, when accused of the dreaded crime of forgetfulness, would he remember himself and he would scream his name at the top of his lungs, crying out to the world that he was indeed Ciel Phanthomhive.

Then he would awaken with a foggy memory of the night's events and a sorrowful fear of returning to the so called Wonderland. Wonderland? He scoffed at the name. It was anything but what it claimed to be, and he thought it a whimsical hell. Alas, he would surely return as he had every night and would every night for the rest of his days...

So you can imagine his shock when things began to change...

Tonight's dream had been different, incredibly so. Ciel found himself walking in a long, black void surrounded by nothingness. The world seemed to have no beginning and no end, and his only motivation was to keep walking, walking, walking...

Where? He didn't know. He couldn't possibly know, but nevertheless he kept on walking, walking, walking...Step after step he continued his journey through the shadows, never an idea as to where he had come from or where he had been. He could be walking in circles for all he knew, and yet he didn't care.

No matter how endless the void appeared, no matter how bleak or shadowed, Ciel was thankful to be in any place other than Wonderland. There lay the other difference in his dreams, he knew who he was. He knew of his name and his past and his experience and his dreams, never before had he recalled so much in his slumber. It was a welcomed change of pace, but it made the boy uneased.

Why? That was the question that plauged his mind. Why was he able to recall so much of himself? Why had he dreamed differently tonight? Why? Why? Why? His curiosity knew no bounds and searched all throughout the darkness, but all his searching for was not, for he came back empty handed. Without an answer to be found Ciel called out to the nothingness, a final and futile attempt to find what he so ferently searched for.

"This better not be your doing Sebastian!"

"Oh no," said a voice from the shadows,"Sebastian had nothing to do with this little rendevous."

"It was all us," said another.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!"

Frantically, his eye scanned the darkness seeking the bodies of which the voices belonged. However, they remained in the void, hidden from his sight, everywhere at once, yet no where at all. Frightened, he shouted again.

"I said show yourselves!"

"Whatever's the matter Ciel? Afraid of the dark?"

"Well then, why don't we shed a little light on the situation?"

Suddenly, Ciel was blinded by a bright flash of sparkling white. The world faded away, and for an instant he felt totally and utterly alone. When he had finally recovered he found himself in the place of his nightmares: The Wonderland courthouse. But unlike his other dreams it lay empty and dimly lit, still hiding the voices in its shadows. Still, there was no mistaking the building where he had been held in trial so many times before. He sighed. Even in a different dream, he couldn't escape this blasted place, and silently he cursed his luck.

"Come now Lord Phanthomhive, is that anyway for a noble to speak?"

The boy nearly lost his balance, stricken with fear to his very core and shaking in the afterwaves of shock. He hadn't spoken aloud, not a single syllable did he utter for the world to hear. Yet, she knew what he had said...How could that be possible?

"Many things are possible when you're in our line of work," he said.

"W-Who are you? Show yourselves!"

The man sighed.

"I didn't hear a please in that sentence, did you, Dear Friend?"

"I certainly didn't. And you Lord Phantomhive? Did you hear a please?"

Ciel sighed and calmed himself, knowing that if he was to get anywhere with these voices he would have to control his temper.

"Show yourselves...please.." he choked out.

A gleaming light shone down upon the throne of hearts, but instead of a vengeful queen there sat the two of whom the voices belonged to. The female stood erect, prim and proper and gazed down upon Ciel as if to judge his every last fiber of his being. She looked at him distastefully as if she could see the black stains his sins had created, and in her hands there lay a small scale engraved with the word of Judgement. Her hair lay long and flowing, straightened without a single wave and her eyes were golden and shining like treasure gleaming in the moonlight.

Her associate was a different man entirely. Leaning against the chair he was a man at ease with a relaxed air about him. He smiled warmly at the boy, and with kind eyes he seemed to be watching over him. With a sparkling shimmer his golden locks curled perfectly upon his scalp and did nothing to shadow his bright, blue eyes. Held tightly in his grip were two small cubes, one made of ivory and one of coal. Occasionally, he would throw them into the surrounding air and Ciel watched as they landed onto him palm at exactly the same time.

The two shared little in common, excluding the same all ivory suits and a pair of golden angelic wings...

"You're...You're angels," whispered a shocked Ciel.

"So you've finally caught on," said the woman,"You're correct Lord Phanthomhive. We are of an angelic nature."

"And if our information is correct, we we're certain it is, you are of the opposite kind. You've become a demon. Have you not?"

The boy's teeth clenched.

"I don't like to be reminded."

"And why is that?" she asked,"Ashamed with the choice you've made with your soul?  
"Excuse me? How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am the Earl of Phanthomhive manner and I demand that you apologize!"

"An earl? What a ridiculous statement. You're nothing more than decietful, fallen beast who sold his soul for revenge against his own kind. And when you became such you left your life behind and all titles that went along with such. As far as I am concerned, you're nothing more than a filthy pawn of hell."

"How dare-"

"Lord Phantomhive," he interrupted,"please excuse my associate. She has never been one for first introductions. If you'll allow me I would like to have a word with you."

The boy sighed, accepting the lesser of two evils.

"If I must."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harmony, and my easily angered associate is called Justice. We have been sent here on a mission to right the wrongs of which destiny was not to allow yet enemies of ours slipped through the cracks and made them occur. You are one such mistake."

Ciel felt the world shattered around him as he recalled the little puppet he was sent all those years ago. Unclean, unpure, unwanted...Those words had haunted him for so long..He had convinced himself that those horrible words didn't bother him anymore, that he was stronger than to let them affect him, but as a single tear slid down his cheek, he knew he had been lying to himself.

They broke his fragile heart just as severely as they had the day they were first pronounced to him. Those words had made him doubt himself, his very existence and combined with the confessions of Madam Red he had witness earlier that same year he barely fathomed how he kept from falling into madness...As his beloved aunt had before him...

Suddenly, he felt a gloved hand slide gently across his cheek. Turning, he discovered that Harmony had been wiping his tears.

"Lord Phanthomhive, I apologize that I have made you recall those painful memories, but you must understand that it wasn't my attention to hurt you in anyway. On the contrary, the Almighty God has sent us to assist in your healing and rebirth."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Harmony smiled.

"Justice hand me the scales."

She obeyed her companion and delivered the object of which he requested. Upon its arrival he took the cubes he posessed and held in front of the young boy. They glowed with a kind of light Ciel had never seen before, a glowing light that seemed to move around the objects with a strange sense of life and mortality, a light that burned his eye.

His Mark began to sear and excrusiating pain overwhelmed him. Crying out the boy trashed about the room screaming near the top of his lungs. This continued until he was finally subdued as Justice's hands wrapped around him and covered his patch.

As her slender hand made contact a cool sensation washed over the burning Mark, and pain, like a roaring fire, exhausted its flames. Ciel stood panting, lethargic from his experience, confused and afraid and weak, all the emotions he loathed with a passion.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Lord Phanthomhive. I didn't think that seeing these objects would harm you, but now I see that I'll have to be much more careful when presenting objects of a divine nature."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" he screamed.

"This scale is no ordinary tool of measurement," she said,"This scale weights the world's judgement. Every person, every soul has been weighed upon these scales and sentencing has been passed upon them."

"These cubes represent the physical embodiment of good and evil. No matter how wicked the world became God always saw to it that light of the universe prevailed over the darkness of sin. Whenever the scales tipped in the direction of Satan, God would destroy the world and begin a new as he did in the flood of Noah. When these cubes were wieghed in the scales the good would always remain heavier than the black, but lately...Well perhaps it would be better to show you."

Harmony quickly took the scale and laid the cubes upon them. For a moment, they shifted back and forth, one higher then lower, one lower then higher. Finally, they settled in a stationary position

...And it was seen that they were of equal weight...

However, Ciel remained unmoved throughout the ordeal.

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Are you aware of the story of the Devil's creation? There was a great war in Heaven above when Lucifer tried to overthrow the Almighty God. He failed and was cast out of paradise as well as the angels who had followed his wicked ways."

"However, he was unsatisfied with the legion he was able to create, and in a final act of defiance he order his fallen army to take hold of whatever they could and bring it down with them as they cascaded from the clouds."

"Because of this angels that were not meant to lost to the King of Darkness became members of the Fallen, and because Fate was not prepared to account for their loss...Deals were made that were not meant to happen."

"Because of these unforeseen contracts souls meant for Paradise were lost to the darkness of Hell, and that is the reason why the cubes are weighing even. We were sent by the Lord Almighty to correct one of these mistake of fate, sent to save the souls of which were destined for the company of the saints and to undo what unforeseen fallen had caused. Ciel Phanthomhive you and all you know have been a lie. You are-"

"Justice," he interrupted,"it's time to us to depart."

"B-But Harmony we-"

"The Boss says we've done our part for now. We continue at a later date."

The angel released Ciel from her graps and soon stood beside her accomplice.

"We'll come back for you Ciel Phanthomhive. Order will restored."

And with those parting words the angels rose from the courthouse into graceful flight, leaving Ciel alone dazed and confused. He called out to them, ordering their return, demanding a better explaination than they one he recieved. But in seconds they where no where to be found, and disappeared into a bright flash of light.

"Young Master? Young Master? Are you awake?"

Slowly, Ciel arose from the cushioned bed upon which he lay and was greeted by his faithful servant.

"I''m glad to see that you've awakened. It's nearly time to school."

The boy gazed at his surroundings, no longer lost in the darkness of the courthouse, once again surrounded by the comforting view his apartment.

"It had all been a dream," he whispered,"Nothing but a dream.."

Outside his window, the angels laughed at his ignorance.

"A dream," she said.

"One that's much too good to stay a dream..."

_**/**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I updated so late in the day. I had it finished earlier, but as I was re-reading it some of the wording just didn't live up to my standards. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! God bless and byebye!**_


	9. Chapter 9-Unsolved Mysteries

Chapter 9-Unsolved Mysteries

_**Hey, okay so just incase you're reading and think I've already read that! The part of chapter nine partly I did put in full chapter nine. So you are re-reading something, but there is more than last time. Okay, I've finally revised everything and it just came to me now! So here's the full length chapter nine! I hope you enjoy it and thanks to Grells Girl for wishing me luck. God bless and thanks for reading!**_

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

Ciel sighed as he leaned against the Comity's door. It was his first day as a club member, and his associates were no where to be found. How bothersome...Of course he wasn't exactly torn up about the situation. Perhaps if their rendevous was delayed long enough he could convince Sebastian to excuse him from club activities.

He groaned.

Convince Sebastian? When had it come to the point where a lord had to convince his servant of anything? It pained the boy to admit it, but he knew that somewhere along the years he had lost the absolute control over the demon of which he had previously posessed. When did it occur? He couldn't tell you, but it was easy to see the results of the event.

Forced to go to school, forced to join the comity, forced to put his faith into Sebastian, hoping that he knew what was best for the both of them. How could he even call himself a Lord? At this point, it was almost as if they were equals...

His fist pounded against the door as he cried out in fury.

"Open this damn door now!"

Over and over he slammed against the door, but it did little to help the situation. It remained tighty shut, and its contents remained sealed away, continually out of Ciel's reach. The fact frustrated him to an infinate level, knowing that without some unruly servant he couldn't even open a door.

What had become of him? What had happened to Ciel Phanthomive? He had lost somewhere along the way, disappeared into the dark void of time, never to return. Ciel Phanthomhive no longer lived, a demon, Ciel Michealis stood in his place. The boy hated what he had become, but what was the point in self pity? It did nothing to help his situation. It never had and it never would. Not at his parents' deaths and not in this very moment or any to follow.

He had faced the fact that he would remain this way for eternity, a pawn of Hell, but still he hadn't learned to accept his fate. He unleashed his fury upon the door, beating it senseless to no avail. All the anger and frustration that had grown inside him was let loose upon the meaningless piece of wood. Still, it remained closed...

"I said open this damn door!"

With a final blow Ciel slammed against the door, all his emotions, the anger, the fury, the pity, the rage, were let loose in this single strike against the wooden menace. That solitary blow was it took for the door to shatter beneath him. Wood chips flew into the air and splinters took off in flight as the door finally gave way to his demands.

When the ordeal was over in its entirty, the boy collapsed to the ground, heaving and panting. Exhausted he lay in the aftermath of his actions, shocked at his own behavior. Never before had he left his emotions in such an unbridled state, so out of control that he could hardly recognize himself.

Of course Ciel's identification was a bit easier for others.

"Ciel?"

The boy's head snapped up and turned to face two of the comity's members. With shocked expressions and hestitant manners, Dasan and Warren slowly approached the recovering Ciel. The boy sat still and quiet, like a fawn caught in the lights of an oncoming car. What could he do in this situation? He had never been faced with such an obstacle before and unlike his past experiences, Sebastian wasn't there to help him out of his troubles. He was all alone, and therefore he must fend for himself.

"Did...Did you do this?" they asked.

Ciel chose a defensive position. Rising from the ashes of his fury he regained hs demeanor and his collective sense of consicousness. Dusting the splinters from his coat Ciel turned to face the Comity.

"So what if I did? What bussiness is that of yours?"

Suddenly, a gleam appeared in the eyes of the comity. A shining beacon to light the way of their travels.

"That is so..."

Ciel prepared for the worst.

"AWESOME!" they cried in unison.

"Oh you have got to be joking..."

As Ciel delt with the unexpected joy of the Comity, Sebastian prepared for his first day on the job. In previous lives he had worked as a handy man or perhaps a salesman of sort, however this time around he felt like taking up something more exciting, something a bit less predictable. So he applied for a detective's position at the local police force, and after forging several signatures and creating a highly exemplary profile for himself, he had been hired with quite a bit of haste.

Walking through the station's doors Sebastian was rather disappointed with what he was faced with. Many of the officers were asleep, and the cell's filled with nothing more than minor offenders charged with public drunkenness or indecency. He sighed as his anticipations for adventure quickly faded away, and new expectations of ordinality replaced them. It seems that this job, like all the rest, would be nothing more than a weekly paycheck.

"Excuse me, but are you the new recruit?"

Sebastian turned to face a fellow officer, a lanky man with golden locks and a fair complextion. His hair was short and straight, slightly brushed over to the front but not near enough to inhibite his sight. He saw everything through chocolate covered eyes, and spoke through a kind grin.

"Why yes I am, and who may you be?"

"No one special I suppose, but I'm supposed to show you around the station. Name's Edwin Abrams, but most call me Eddie."

"Sebastian Michealis, pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Now how about we-"

"Eddie! Eddie!"

Suddenly, a seemingly copy of Officer Abrams came running towards the two. Heaving and panting he thrust his hands towards the officer, and delivered a phone to the man. With slight hesitation he took the phone into his grip and responded to the caller.

"Hello this is Officer Abrams. Is there an emergency?...What?...Oh you've got to be kidding? It was just delivered?...But that's impos...Yes...Yes...Yes I understand. We'll be right there."

"Is something the matter?" asked Sebastian.

The officer sighed.

"I'm not sure. Apparently, there was a murder that we weren't aware of and the body just...It just showed up at the mortician's office."

"Well that's certainly cause for suspicion."

"You've got that right. Johnny," he said turning to his identical twin,"take Sebastian and go investigate. It's the mortuary on the corner of Maple and Drive. You can handle this can't you?"

"Yes sir..I mean brother..I mean..I will!"

"Great, but Sebastian look out for yourself okay? This guy's kind of an oddball."

He looked over the officer's brother.

"I can tell."

"No," he said laughing,"not him the mortician. He's one of the best in business, but something's not right about the man."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starter's, he does all the bodies by himself. We've never seen any employees enter or exit, and not only does he run the mortuary he works part time at the coroner's office," said Eddie.

"Not to mention he surrounds the place with pictures of anatomy and crime scenes and these really creepy little skulls."

"The room's always dimly lit with candles or low watt bulbs. You can hardly see a thing when you enter."

"And he's got this huge scar running down his face. None of us know where it came from, but he's had it ever since he opened his business."

"But the absolute oddest thing about him is what he demands for payment."

"He demands we tell him a joke or else he refuses to open the door."

"I mean come on! Have you ever heard of an odder guy?"

A knowing grin slid across Sebastian's face.

"Well," he said,"I look forward to meeting him."

Meanwhile, Ciel was still perplexed over the reactions of his classmates. He had destroyed school property, yet they seemed overjoyed with that fact. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Anything that kept him out trouble was a blessing.

"Dude, that was amazing! How on earth did you do that?!"

"Warren," Ciel sighed,"I"ve told you before. It's none of your bloody business."

"Come on man, you've got us all hyped up! Warren and I just want to know how you did it!"

"Yeah I mean the most exciting thing we've heard so far is Dasan's lineage."

"What about his lineage could be even the slightest bit enthralling?"

"Well you're not gonna believe this but-"

"Dasan you say that everytime, but it's rather believable."

"Oh shut up Warren! Anyway, I, Dasan Elan Tapu, am the twenty-sixth decent of Tecumseh, the great indian leader that fought along side the British in the War of 1812."

"Hey Ciel, you're a Brit. I guess that makes you Dasan friends."

"He's right! We'll be like brothers!"

"Do I have any say is this matter?" screamed Ciel.

"Nope!"

Suddenly, the boy embraced Ciel and no matter how hard he struggled Dasan's grip upon him remained strong. However, he continued to fight...to absolutely no avail. His cries fell upon deaf ears, Dasan quite eagar to keep his hold upon the boy and Warren rather content to watch the show.

Though none were expecting the visitor that arrived. They had no good reason to, afterall he had been pronounced dead for several years. Of course his soul never truely left the earth, it remained trapped inside another's body, a kind of incubator until he was ready to released.

Today, he was ready.

"Hey, is this the room for the Comity?"

For a moment, all was stationary in the room. The struggling ceased, the voices silenced, complete and utter stillness overtook them. However, the lack of movement was soon subsided as Ciel lay shaking in the arms of Dasan. He couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw before had to be a delusion of some sort, caused by exhaustion or stress.

"No...No it can't be..." he whispered.

But it was. Standing before him, with all the erogancy and bothersome nature he posessed when they had departed, there stood none other than Alois Trancy...


	10. Chapter 10-The Body

Chapter 10-The Body

"Name's Jim Macin. I've just enrolled, and the Principal told me to head over here. You're the Welcoming Comity am I right?"

Quickly, his eyes grazed across the room, seeking the only fellow he was truely interested in. In all honesty, he couldn't care less about the Comity. The only matter at hand, at least in his mind, was getting to Ciel Phantomhive or Michealis as he was currently known.

But what's in a name? A rose by another name would still smell as sweet. A rotten, vengeful boy would still be as troubled.

In the past the young men had fought one another, seeking bloody revenge against crimes they had falsely been accused, but for all intents and purposes it had been an enjoyable ride. No matter how miserably the two had failed, Jim had found pleasure in their journey. The back and forth, the plots and plans, the amusing expressions of anger that would cross Ciel's face, Jim had grown quite fond of it all.

However, this time around, vengence wasn't what he sought for. No, what he wanted to gain from their rendevous was something of a bit more pleasant nature. What it was exactly, well, his true intentions can wait a while to be revealed.

"We sure are! I'm Warren and that's Dasan, and well some of the other members are home with the flu, but over there's our newest member-"

"Ciel," he interrupted.

The two gazed at him with surprise.

"Hey...Hey that's right! How'd you know?"

"Oh," he whispered,"We've met before."

The two glared at one another across the room, dangerous electricity flowing between them. The hatred and fury of Ciel Phanthomive, radiated from the darkness of his soul and sought out a worthy apponent. Alas, it was merely met with the seemingly pleasantry of Jim Macin, a rather unrewarding find.

However, as Ciel brooded over the accompaniment of an old foe, Sebastian was entering the domain of a familar friend.

His tastes hadn't changed much over the years. If anything they had grown more macobe. Officer Abrams had been correct about the lighting situation, dimly lit with nothing but low watt bulbs and scattered candles. The temperature remained low, cold like a frosted night, and the smell of death hung in the air, a familar scent to the demon, but one he never could grow accustomed to. And in the very back of the building, through shadowed halls, behind darkened doors lay the man himself singing a grimly tune.

"Don't ever laugh as the hearse goes by, for you may be the next to die. They'll wrap you up in a big white sheet, from your head down to your feet."

The officer sighed.

"Well have you got any ideas for a joke? I've used up all the ones I know. Eddie's usually the one who gets him to talk, but without a laugh the damn kook won't let us in."

"If you'll allow, I do believe I'll be able to get a rise out of the gentleman."

"You really think so? I'm not sure it's safe to leave you alone in here."  
"Trust me. I've done this before."

"But how on earth could you-"

Johnny's words were interrupted by the slamming of the door. Slightly perplexed, the man stood waiting outside the building, twiddling his thumbs. He wasn't exactly sure why he had been forced out of the room while Sebastian told whatever jest he saw fit, but the man couldn't argue with success.

Suddenly, a roaring laughter erupted from the building, seeming to shake the ground beneath them. The laughter carried in mighty echoes across the land, falling upon the ears of uncountable citizens, some recognizing the voice.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Jim.

"Trust me," said Ciel,"you don't want to know."

Sebastian emerged from the building, a laughing reaper by his side.

"I'll tell you old chap you haven't lost your charm! Hahaha!"

"Why you did it! I've gotta tell you Sebastian I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong!"

"Naturally," he responded,"I am simply one hell of an officer."

"So my friend here tells me you've got some questions for me. Is that right?"

"Well yes sir Mr...Um..."

"Just call me Mortician, it's what most call me now in days."

"Mind if I call you Morty?"

"Hmmm...Well I guess that'd be exceptable, Officer. Now why don't you come back inside and I'll answer all your questions to the best of my abilties."

"That's be great Morty! Just great!"

Quickly the man rushed inside, his associates close behind him. During their walk Sebastian took this time to examine his old companion. Over the years, the Undertaker had gone through minimal changes. His personality was nearly a copy from his previous years, and his clothing had evolved only slightly. Now in days he wore a dark, ebony turtle neck with coal colored jeans and matching loafers. Over it all he wore a midnight black trench coat with numberous pockets, most containing mortician tools or bloodied rags. Not unlike Grell's style the man now wore his hair tied behind his back in rather loose braid, but it stilled covered his eyes completely, never allowing anyone to catch a glimpse at his full features, always carrying an air of mystery around him.

Slowly the doors to his office creaked open, showing a world of death and decay. Bodies lay scattered across the tables hidden under pearly white sheets. Despite its purpose, the mortuary remained a clean, hospitable place, for those who could stomach its contents at least.

In the middle of the room there lay a body covered by a crimson cloth, dyed by the blood that had oozed from its victim. Slowly, ever so slowly the trio approached the cadaver, and the Mortician pulled the cloth revealing the poor, tragic young woman.

All along her body there deep gash marks as if she had been mauled by a enraged wild animal, mercy never crossing its mind. She appeared to be tortued and beaten, bruises and whipping marks covered her body. The poor creature had been through quite an ordeal before the final blow to her neck had been delivered, a crushing stomp to her throat. Blank eyes starred into the nothingness, a look of fear still upon her face.

"And you say she was just delivered to you...in this condition?"

"That right Officer, the poor young lady was delivered just a few hours ago right on my front porch. I'll tell you it certainly gave the neighbors a scare."

"I can see why. She looks like something from a horror film...What kind of monster would've done this?"

"A demon..."

Quickly, Sebastian's attention turned to the Mortician, as did his associate's.

"A demon?" he asked.

"That's right a demon. Clearly only a souless monster could inflict such torture upon the poor girl, not to mention the slash wounds are so deep and precise the knife would need to be welded by a person with unearthly strength. Besides, what kind of person could be so sadistic to inflict such painful wounds in multiple areas before finally striking a place that could kill the woman. It's surely the work of a demon. Don't you fellows agree?"

An air of tension flooded the mortuary, thickened by the nerves of its inhabitants. What exactly was the Mortician implying? True, he had his idiosyncracies, the entire town was aware of that, but Sebastian wasn't certain that this had all been a jest. Something about the injuries seemed familar, something that could point to a unearthly hand at work. He wasn't certain, but he hadn't ruled it out.

Suddenly, a boitrous laughter broke the silence.

"Well then I guess we better start looking for a red guy with horns comin' out his head, aye Sebastian? Listen, Morty thanks for letting us see the body, but I think you should leave the suspect work to the detectives. Come on we've gotta get back to HQ. Oh, but if any fairies come by with information make sure to call us! Hahaha!"

As Johnny left the room in a jovial mood, Sebastian was left to question the Mortician's words. Unlike his associate, Sebastian thought a demon as plausiable suspect. Being a hell pawn himself he knew very well that such injuries could be inflicted by his kind. In fact he had caused such crimes himself while serving under a previous Master.

Then again, demons weren't the only creatures with inhuman abilities. Reapers and even angels had the capability to inflict such wounds, however they rarely had to drive to comit such aggrevous sins as murder or abuse, although there were exceptions to the rule.

"You're considering it aren't you?" asked the Mortician.

"And if I am?" he replied.

"Let's not beat around the bush. You've clearly notice strange happenings since your arrival, senses of familiarity perhaps?"

Her classic smirk adorned the demon's face.

"And why exactly should I relay that information?"

"Because unlike you I've got connections in high places," he said pointing to the sky,"Now I can't tell you everything, but as a senior reaper I do have the authority to drop a few hints, for a price of course."

"You want another laugh? Well then, have you heard the one about the chicken and the elephant?"

"Oh no old friend, not at this moment. Later tonight, under the cover of darkness, under the blanket of stars. That's when I'll be able to help you."

"Will we meet here?"

"Course not. I'll be waiting on the roof on the Carter Castles Motel. Meet me there around three A.M., and I'll add another piece to your puzzle."

"And what makes me think that I'll trust you?"

The Mortician smiled.

"Because right now, I'm the best lead you've got."

"Sebastian!" he called,"Are you coming or not? We've got to get back to headquarters!"

"Coming Officer! I'll be right there! Well I guess this is where we'll depart Mortician."  
"I don't like to think of it as a goodbye, just a see you later. Remember three A.M. on the dot."

"Will do."

With a parting glance Sebastian turned towards the exist and quickly departed the room. The Mortician was left alone with is corpses, and a few winged companions.

"I don't see why we're allowing you to give the demon hints. I don't recall that being in the protical for these situations."

"Relax Justice. Mort knows what he's doing. He's helped us hundreds of times before. Isn't that right Mortician?"

"Certainly is," he said with a toothy grin,"Now then..About my payment?"

. . . . . .

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There it is again! What the bloody hell was that?!"

Ciel sighed as he slumped across the desk.

"You really don't want to know...

How did I do the Undertaker? I'm not sure if I did his character justice, but I think I got the point across. If there's something I could do to make it better please tell me alright? Thanks for reading! God bless and goodbye!


	11. Chapter 11-Step Four: Complete

Chapter 11-Step Four: Complete

"Well whatever you say, Ciel, but we've got to get going. Dasan and I promised to go help Lydia with her flower garden."

"She says it's being over run by some wierd beetle thing."

"Are you sure you two will be okay while we're gone? We know it's your first day as a member Ciel, sorry to keep the meeting so short."

"It's nothing to worry about," he answered.

In all truth, he was glad they were departing. These past hours had been a living hell for the poor boy. Being unwillingly joined into the Comity was bad enough, but having Alois appear without a proper explanation nearly sent him over the edge. It had taken all the will and self control Ciel posessed not to slam his former adversary through a wall, and believe you me, even with all that it was still a struggle.

Fortunately, now that Dasan and Warren were departing he could finally get down to business. Although, he dreaded the thought of being alone with Alois, there were several topics needing to be discussed between them, and since they were all of a rather private matter Ciel had not choice but to deal with his foe's unpleasant nature.

As the boys existed the room, being sure to step over the chunks of wood caused by Ciel's last outburst, they bid the Earls farewell and left them alone to deal with their own 'demons'. Though before Alois could utter a single word he found himself slamed against a wall, with Ciel's hands gripping his neck.

"Care to tell me how the hell you're here!?" he screamed,"I thought I had gotten rid of you! I thought you were-"

"Dead?"

Despite his position, I mean talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place, Alois found himself laughing uncontrollably. He found the situation to be quite humorous in fact. The frustration on Ciel's face was always a welcomed sight. He did love getting a rise out of the him afterall. However, it seems that Ciel didn't share his opinion and his grip tightened, nearly choking Alois.

"Don't test me Macin. I could have you killed with a single order and unlike last time you don't have anyone to protect you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said smirking.

"What do you-"  
Suddenly, before his very eyes Alois began to transform. He grew taller and more feminine. His hair turned silver, his eyes a darker blue, his skin more tan, until finally his metamorphasis was complete. No longer did Jim Macin stand before Ciel, now Hannah Annafellows stood in his path.

Ciel fell back in shock as the woman approached him, with each step he crawled futhur along the floor in a vain attempt to escape her, but it did little to assist him for his back hit the wall eventually. He was cornered.

Despite his fury at his own weakness, Ciel continued to gently shake as his emotions continued to overtake him. What was he to do? Where was he to go? Without another option in sight, the boy turned to the only choice he had left.  
"Sebasti-"

He was silenced by Hannah's gloved finger upon his lip.

"Hush now Lord Phanthomhive. I'm not here to cause you any harm. My Highness simply an audience with you so that he may explain himself. Will you allow for such an event?"

Ciel was finally calming from his ordeal, the shaking ceased and he gained control of himself once more. He was ashamed of how cowardly he had responded, how unlike a Phanthomhive was meant to carry himself...But his mind was now clear of such troublesome emotions and he began to comtemplate her request.

After of moment of inward discussion, Ciel decided that it wouldn't be such a terrible decision to allow the audience. It would allow for him to aquire the answers he so desperately required, and despite having to spend time with Alois, Ciel decided that he could stomach his presence...For a while at least.

He sighed.

"Go on, but do not waste my time. I can call Sebastian whenever the mood strikes me. So choose your words carefully Macin."

Hannah smiled as she kneeled down before him. Her Highness would be so pleased, and the thought brought joy into her heart. As she sat across from Ciel she could now meet him eye to eye, and the audience could begin.

"I suppose you're wondering how my Highness was here today, correct? How you saw him with your own eyes? How he took a tangible form? It puzzles you does it not?"

Ciel remained silent, but the young woman knew his answer.

"Are you familar with the story of Adam and Eve?" she asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Patience Lord Phanthomhive. Now, if you will be so kind as to answer my question."

He sighed.

"I am familar with it, yes."

"Do you know how they were first tempted to sin?"

"Lucifier took the form of a snake and convinced the woman to consume the fruit of knowledge, or whatever nonsense the 'Good Book' preaches. What's your point Miss Annafellows?"

"Just as Lucifer took a serpantine form, I am able to take the form of my master. Despite being one of the fallen, we demons retain the abilities our heavenly counterparts posess. We change shape and appearance according to what the situation requires, and if I am in need to take the form of Jim Macin, I will do so to serve his whims."

"But how is he still alive? You ate his soul. Shouldn't he be dead? Or at the very least trapped within hell?"

She smiled.

"I did consume his esence, that much is true, but I did not eat him. I have the ability to trap souls inside my body, where they are able to live and thrive throughout the centuries until I find reason to consume them fully. Jim Macin resides within me, my body acting a shell of sorts. He requested that he be able to speak with you, for he has missed you over the years. Despite the rocky foundations of which your relationship was founded, he admires you and wishes to secure a friendship. In order to serve him, I transform my body to the shape of which you knew him and allow him to control it for as long as he requires. That is how you saw Jim Macin today, and you will contine to see him for as long as my Highness wishes it so."

"So you're saying I'll see him again?"

"Correct."

Ciel sighed. It seems as though fate just loathes him at the moment. Doesn't it? In a swift motion, the boy stood from the ground and dusted himself from the shame and dirt he had gained from crawling about the floor. He had quite enough of Alois's nonsense for one day, and was eagar to get way from it all.

"I've grown tired of this conversation. Sebastian, come here now. That's an order."

...

Many miles from the school, Sebastian and Johnny sat in the squad car, discussing the day's events of the Mortician's claims and the battered victim. Despite the gruesome condition of the body, such a wild accusation couldn't be taken seriously. For a demon to murder the victim, that would mean demons would exist, what ridiculous nonsense he thought.

"Can you believe that old coot? A demon? He actually accused a demon of murder! Oh I tell you, we've got to go over there more often. The man's great for a laugh!"

"Why yes I do believe he-"

_ "Sebstian come here now. That's an order."_

The demon sighed as he felt the burning sensation on his hand. His little brat needed assistance, and he would be forced to answer his call. Despite being sentenced to the depths of hell, Sebastian liked the searing pain of the Mark no more than his master.

"Officer, would it be alright if I left the department a bit early today. My younger brother needs someone to pick him up from school, and I've yet to arrange transportation for the fellow."

"Don't see why you couldn't. Do you want me to drive by the middle school?"

"Oh no sir, I'll just go myself."

"What do you-Hey! What are you doing?! Close the door!"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to make a stop. I'll just see myself out."

"Wh-What? You can't just jump out of a moving car onto a busy highway!? Are you insane?!"

Sebastian laughed.

"Why no sir. I'm simply one hell of a brother."

...

Despite the reponse delay Sebastian made it to Ciel in record time.

"You called Young Master."

"Yes, get me out of here. I've had enough of this."

"As you wish."

Swiftly, Sebastian picked up his master and prepared to depart from Miss Annafellows. But as he took his first step, the feeling of a hand upon his stopped him in his tracks.

"Just a moment, Mr. Michealis."

The demon smiled, if Hannah could delay his departure then that would mean less time with his bothersome master. It would be a welcomed event.

"Yes Principal Harvey?"

"As Ciel is aware several of the students were sick today with the flu. If you'd be so kind, on your way home would you deliver their homework? The addresses are contained within the folder, and I'm sure you can find your way."

"It would be my pleasure. Young Master, would you allow for a few superfluous stops along the way?"

"As long as we're away from here," he answered.

"Very well. Good day to you Miss Harvey."

"Same to you Mr. Michealis."

In a dark flash, Sebastian exited the room still carrying his master like the obedient butler he was trained to be. That left Hannah all alone, only his unconsumed souls to join her.

"Are you happy, Your Highness? Did you enjoy seeing him again?"

_"I sure did! Did you see his face when he saw me? It was hilarious!"_

"It certainly was Dear Highness. I'm so glad you're happy."

"As are we...," said an unfamilar voice. Hannah quickly turned around, and was met by the two angles of which Ciel had recently become aqainted with. She wasn't sure why they were here, or what they would want with her, but something about them...felt...familar...

"Who are you asked? What do you want?"

_ "Hannah, what's going on?"_

"I don't know yet Highness. Calm yourself please."

The angles smiled.

"I am Justice, and this is my partner Harmony. We come to you with information that would be of a most...surprising nature. Shall we put it?"

"I do believe so, Dear Partner."

"What do you want with me?"

"We merely wish to discuss something with you. Tell us demon, do you remember your fall from Heaven?"

Hannah remained silent. In all truth, her early memories of life had always been a mystery. Even as a young demon, she knew nothing of her fall, of her time in heaven, even how Satan had persuaded her to depart from Paradise. It was but a foggy time in her past, of which she knew nothing of.

"We didn't think so," said Harmony.  
"Tell us...Would you like to remember?"

_"Hannah, what are they talking about?"_

"N-Not now Highness..I..I..."

"You need only to come with us, and all shall be revealed."

The angels extended their hands, and hestistantly, ever so slowly, Hannah accept their offer, and all was revealed as they had promised...

Step Four: Complete..

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long while. I was busy with a big project at school, so I had to do that and then I had a little writer's block and then I had some trouble wording. I could get stuff up more often, but it wouldn't be of the quality I try to exceed. So please forgive me for not uploading things for a while. God bless and thanks for reading. I hope this chatper was worth the wait!**_


	12. Chapter 12-The Sleep Over

_**Alright..I'm not gonna lie...I've just been lazy. I haven't been busy with school or family or my non-existant social life, I've just been lazy. Now I apologize for this fact, and I do ask for your forgiveness. I mean after all, to error is human, and occasionally I will succumb to sins of sloth. However, I'm baaaaack! So updates will come a heck of a lot more frequently than they have been this past month or so. Also, you can thank for helping me with the plot of the next two chapters. I would've put in more filler if it weren't for her. Also, the next chapter you're finally gonna get to know why Ciel and Sebastian are getting funny, familar feelings around people and why all the reapers and some angels just show up all at the same time. Thanks to all who'll keep reading despite my absence and a special thanks to for helping me! God bless and pleasant readings!**_

Chapter 12-The Sleep Over

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing?! Let me down! That's an order! Let me down now!"

Sebastian sighed as yet another complaint left his young master's lips. Why he had such qualms about their task was a mystery to the demon. After all, theirs was a rather simple task. The delivery of papers was in no way a challening duty, but despite these clear oberserations, Ciel made no hesitation to protest his many, many complaints.

"I said let me down! I am not a damn delivery boy! Sebastian let go of me!''

"Now do correct me if I am mistaken, but we did agree to transfer these papers to Miss Lydia and Miss Ivy, and until we've completed our task I'm afraid that we must tred on. If you're word means nothing then what kind of message will that send? Although we are of a demonic kind we do have to keep up appearances."

The boy sighed.

"Please Young Master, I ask you to cease your protests. I mean honestly, we've only one stop left and then we can return to our own place of residence. Now does that sound like such a horrid fate?"

Ciel thought it over, for a moment at least. Perhaps this wasn't such a horrid task. It was nothing compared to what he had endured in his past, but he still felt apprehensive. It wasn't really the task even, as Sebastian had made clear to point out, it was a simple duty. More so it was the people associated with such a task that bothered him.

You see, he wasn't exactly fond of Miss Ivy, in fact her very presence made his skin crawl. Why that was her effect was indeed a mystery, but something about the young girl brought a strange feeling to Ciel. A feeling, he wasn't quite sure how to describe but it was familar in a strange way. He couldn't remember where he had experienced it before, but something in his heart, whatever was left of it, told him that the feeling would soon turn bitter and unpleasant.

However, it seems as though Sebastian wasn't going to allow him to escape this destined meeting of theirs, so I suppose, he'd just have to suck it up.

"Fine," he sighed,"Put me down Sebastian. I'll deliver the damn paperwork."

"I'm so glad you saw to reason."

Gently Ciel was released from his butler's grasp and in a harsh motion he swiped away the papers of which had caused such strife between them. Papers crinkled in his grip, the boy approached the door, and quite hestitantly he began to knock.

For a moment there was silence.

"Well then, no one's home. I guess we can leave. Come now Sebas-"

Quickly, the door swung open and Ciel, who's back had been turned to the house, was caught in its force and thus slammed into the ground.

(Now one may wonder where Sebastian was in this instance. Well it is true, that he was there, but really why help when you can witness?)

Cursing his luck as he arose, Ciel was greeted by a tall, lanky fellow. A bit Older than Ciel, but not quite what you'd classifiy as adult. He had light, chestnut hair, slightly curled, slightly straight, with shining eyes of the same hue. He had a fair complextion with a beauty mark just below his left eye, and as he gazed at Ciel a bright gleam began to grow.

"Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh!"

"Sebastian what the hell is-Ah! What the hell are you doing? Get off of me you damn fool!"

"Sweet porcelin skin! Shining sapphire eyes! Oh you're a darling! Perfection achieved! God's magnum opus! His masterpiece! His own Mona Lisa! Oh! Dear diamond, you're a star shining brightly among the Heavens blinding the angels themselves with your glory!"

"I said get the hell off of me!"

In a rather impressive show of his demonic strength Ciel gave the strange man an excellent right hook, sending him toppling like a tower to the ground. And as the boy cursed, the lanky, young fellow writhered upon the ground ,pain flowing through his viens, agony weeping from his poors. But despite his injury, and questionable placing of a few teeth, he turned onto his back and gazed at Ciel once more.

"And athletic too..What a dream!"  
As the ruckus continued outside her room, an impatient Miss Ivy was still awaiting for her brother to return with her lunch. Being stricken down with influenza was no way to spend her time, but alas, they were the doctor's orders. And when such demands were forced to be met, the young lady sought only one comfort: Her brother's company...And his constant servitude until she was well again. At the moment she recieved neither, and it infurated her. So with the little strength her feeble body could muster, she trudged out of her bedroom, and down the hall, until finally she reached the front gate.

The scene that she met was not pleasant.

"Ciel what are you doing to my brother?!"

"Br-Brother?"

"Ivy you should've told me you had such a charming young friend!"

"We're not friends!"

"We're not friends? Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Aww look. You made her cry."

"Shut up! I've had enough of you today!"

"Why don't you like me?!"

"Will you please be-"

"Quiet everyone!" yelled the dashing butler in a boisterous voice,"I believe this can be handled in a more civilized manner. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michealis, the eldest brother of the Michealis family. I believe you've grown rather aquainted with my young sibling. And who may you be good sir?"

"I am-"

"This here's my brother Hamilton, but I call him Hammy! Hammy, this is my friend Ciel. He's new at school and he just joined the Comity!"

"Ciel? You mean it's a boy?"

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm a boy!"

Hamilton sighed.

"What a pity. How sorrow's gril hath overtaken me! Thine prepubecent beauty hath decieved me! Although I do admit you'd still make a very pretty girl!" he said grinning.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!"

Sebastian cleared his throat.

"If you please...We've come here to deliver some paperwork your little sister missed today in her place of education. If you wouldn't object we'd like to present you such items."

The girl sighed.

"You just came to deliver me homework? Oh what a bother. Well fine, how much did I miss anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was just handed the bloody paperwork. If you're so curious see for yourself."

For a moment, as her maple eyes skimmmed across the pages, all was silent on the cold winter day. That all changes when things came to a particular sheet, and after skimming the enthralling words she suddenly lost grasp and the papers fell unto the ground. She stood shaking, lost in a world all her own, unable to react to the changes around her, as if she wasn't even there.

"I-Ivy, sister, dear pearl what's the matter? Ivy answer me!"

"There...There was a new student...And...And I wasn't there to greet him..."

"Oh for the love of God! Is that what this is about?" screamed Ciel.

"I...I...I...I'm a horrible comity leader! I don't deserve to have the title!"

Again the young lady burst into a fit of tears, pouring down her face like raindrops casading down a rose. One after another they fell down her cheeks upon the cobble stone walkway, and despite her brother's fervent protests her sobbing continued. To many she would seem a spoiled little girl, overreacting to a simple matter that really wasn't worth such a reaction, but to Hamilton it was a sight that broke her fragile, melodramatic heart. He simply despised seeing a lady cry, especially one of his own blood, little did he know that he wasn't the only one struggling with the vision at hand.

Despite his nature, Ciel found himself quite distraught over the plight of Miss Ivy. One would think a demon couldn't feel such emotions, pity, compassion, yet the boy wasn't always a demon, and perhaps that's why he was weak. Perhaps it could be explained that after the death of his parents he spent weeks crying and sobbing until he passed from exhaustion. Soon rage and a deep seeded need for revenge overtook him, and had influenced his decision about the Contact, because he had made a decision. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He wasn't going to be weak. His father hadn't taught him such a shameful trait. Never again, he vowed, never again. So to see another, caught in such a situation, even it was more menial than the one he had experienced, was nearly too much for the young boy to take.

Suddenly Ivy felt a cloth upon her cheek, wiping her tears.

"W-What the-"

"Stop being such a silly wit. This is no reason to start sobbing like a blubbering idiot. Now wipe your damn tears and learn how to be a lady."

Silence followed his brief statement and for a moment he worried if he had upset the girl to an even greater degree..

"You're...You're right.."

"He is?" asked her brother, rather shocked at the fact that his soothing compliments had no effect while this young boy's insults had ceased her tears immediately.

"I am?" Ciel asked, sharing his thoughts.

"You certainly are! A leader doesn't go and cry in a corner when she makes a mistake! She sucks it up and fixes it and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

"You are?"

"Yep, and you're gonna help me!"

"I what?"

"Well since you know who the new student is then you'll need to tell me all about him so I can call the principal and she can give me his number and I can invite him over for a party tonight and I get together all the Comity members and we can welcome him like we're meant to!...Oh!" she gasped suddenly,"Even better yet! We'll have a slumber party! That way we can have a party and we can stay up late watching movie and play games and get to know eachother all really, super, duper well! Isn't that a great idea Ciel!? Won't it be fun?!"

"I am not-"

"Don't you...Don't you wanna come? Don't..Dont you...like me?" she pouted.

"W-Well I..I..um I-"

"He'd be honored to attend."

"Sebastian what the hell!?"

"Oh goody! Yippie! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I have to get ready like right now! Planning a party on such short notice will be a hassle, but that's the duty that comes with the responsability of Comity Leader! Now come on Hammy, we have to buy streamers and snacks and paper plates and cups and soda and everything else!"

"Ivy I don't think you should go to the store in such a condition. You're ill remember?"

"Nonsense! A good dose of vitamin C will get me healthy right away!"

"So we're buying orange juice while we're there?"

"Silly Hammy, C stands for Comity! Now let's go! See you later Ciel! The party's at 7, but you need to come an hour early to help me prepare okay?"

"No!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Ivy you damn fool! I said I wasn't..Oh what's the use? She's already out of my sight."

"Come now Young Master I think this will be an astounding experience for you."

"Why the hell did you volunteer me to help that bothersome twat?!"

"Pardon me sir. Have I displeased you?"

That cocky smirk...How dare he...

Suddenly Sebastian felt a stinging sensation as Ciel's hand came down hard upon his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I want an answer and I want it now! That's an order!"

He sighed.

"If you recall you haven't exactly been fitting in in our past lives, and if memory serves me your isolation from the world is part of the reason we had to leave our last place of residence. The neighbors thought I had stolen you, and kept in a cage of some sort. If you want to adapt to this world you must learn the culture. A bit socialization will do you good. Is that answer satisfactory, Young Master?"

"For now...But once I finish with this ridiculous meeting I demand a reason for your despicable behavior as of late. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Young Master."

"Well come on then. I suppose you have to prepare an over night bag of some sort. Well hurry now, I don't have all damn day."

Sebastian recalled a previous conversation, one by a familar reaper.

_ "I'll be waiting on the roof on the Carter Castles Motel. Meet me there around three A.M., and I'll add another piece to your puzzle."_

"No..Niether do I."


	13. Chapter 13-The Ring

Ha..ha...ha..I'm a horrible person...I keep getting these out later than promised and I have no excuse...So I'm just gonna stop promising things. I will finish this eventually. The rate of which I do it will vary. I will go through boughts of laziness and then burts of creativity! So yeah, that's gonna happen soon or later. Anyway, I know I said the whole 'familar feelings' thing was gonna be explained in this chapter, but my leading up to it turned out to be longer than I expected it to so probably next chapter that will be explained. So please enjoy this. Sorry again for the wait. I hope you still enjoy it and haven't stopped reading because I suck at dead lines. So please review. It does motivate me. God bless and thanks for reading!

Chapter Thirteen-The Ring

"What have I done to get sentenced to this hell," he sighed.

"Oh cheer up Ciel! The party's going to start soon so we can't have a gloomy face among the attendents now can we?"

"I beg to differ."

"Oh poo, you're still in a bad mood? Is it because your brother couldn't attend?"

"Partly," he admitted.

"Well I don't see why you're being such a grump about it. He said he had to do something at the police force, and jobs are important to people. So pretty please put a smile? For me?"

"Ivy, your guests have arrived!"

"Oh, coming Hammy! I'll be right there! Now Ciel while I'm gone I expect to see your change your attitude! Well see you soon! I'll be right down!" she called.

In a delightful flutter, somthing like that of a butterfly, the young woman skipped down the stairs with grace and ease. However, so like the sickening little beetle he had become, Ciel remained closed and stoic in the skeleton of his own creation. For his mind was on others things, rather than a simple party of which he had been forced to attend. Sebastian had been acting particularly strange that day, and as soon as Ivy departed Sebastian followed with a mere farewell and an approximate time when he would return. What had happened to his control over the demon? Being offered no more than an approximate was beneath the young earl, yet it seems to be occuring on a more frequent scale.

And Ciel was not pleased...

And while our dear young master was struggling with a loss of control, our hellish butler was on his way to the Carter Castle Motel. Now the Mortician did give him a time of three A.M. on the dot, but old habits die hard they say, and such a thing was true in this case. Centuries of serving under various masters had given the demon a near militant attiude concerning punctuality, and therefore it was a well engrained instinct to show up to appointments long before they commenced.

Oh so many times had Sebastian brought the young man to several appointments hours before they began, and thus was forced to entertain the foul wretch. Yet today he was finally alone and in peace, and with a ungodly amount of luck his Young Master was kept busy by the Comity. For the time being, he was free.

Ciel on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"Oh it's so nice to see you all! Oh hi Dasan! Oh and Lydia! Oh Warren hi! Oh Ciel! Ciel! Come on and greet everyone!"

They were met with a rather unappreciative nod.

"Oh poo. You're no fun at all."

"Were you really expecting different?" he asked.

The young girl found herself pouting, spirits weakened, and hopes dashed upon the rocks. She wasn't exactly sure why. She had recovered from more melancholy situations prior to this time, but when Ciel was upset it bothered her more so than when any other person was upset. She cared for him more, she supposed, and felt a connections between them, one she couldn't quite explain but felt it nonetheless. Oh how silly she must appear, the Comity leader admitting defeat.

But what's a leader without a wonderous group of followers, and that was exactly what she had.

"Don't worry Ivy, we'll have this one smiling like a fool in no time," assured Dasan, desperate to see the brunette smiling. Lydia too felt compassion and joined in his attempt.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure he'll h-have a great time, b-by the time the night is over."

And in a final retalition to Ciel's depressing mood, Warren fought against the feelings too.

"So don't get so down, alright?"

She smiled.

"You're right! We can't give up now can we? That's not the way our Comity rolls! Now then, are we all accounted for?"

"Afraid not, Little Pearl. That new boy you mentioned has yet to arrive."

"Oh no, Hammy are you serious? But the party's starting so soon! Where could he be?"

"Well Warren and I were the only ones to see him besides Ciel, and we didn't know where he lived so we had to call the school to ask."

"But the Principal didn't give us any number or address. She just assured that he'd be show up eventually. They seemed to know eachother I guess."

"Actually, she's me mum!"

Quickly the group turned in the direction of the mysterious voice, and most were met with a welcomed sight. As Alois stood in the doorway the Comity welcomed him with open arms, and he graciously thanked them for the kidness they bestowed. However, Ciel, always the odd one out, stood away from the group and for a while the focus was taken from him, not that he minded though. The more time spent on his former rival the more peace he had to himself, and the more he could invent ways on how to get back as Sebastian for leaving him in this mess. Unfortunately, luck was not something he had particular abundance in, and soon his moment of peace came to an end.

"Come on Ciel! We're going to play party games! I've got the whole evening planned out and if we're going to cram everything in we have to start now!"

"I'm not much one for party games."

"Well hopefully we can change that tonight!"

A dark shadow appeared in her eyes, and she hung her head low.

"C-Ciel?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, yes and no. I've been thinking a lot about you, a-and how you're so grumpy all the time, and I was thinking that...maybe it's not your fault. I was thinking that m-maybe you're just sad because you've never had a friend..."

"What?"

"Well it's just that, you never seem to know how to react to me or any of the other Comity members. So I thought maybe you don't know how to be a friend because you've never had one...I didn't offend you did I?!"

"I uh..um...I-I uh.."

He found himself at the loss for words. Did she honestly care for him? Had she honestly put this much effort into observing his way? He had previously assumed she was another sugar high bother the new milenium had produced, but perhaps she was something more?

"Uh..."

He cleared his throat.

"N-No. I'm fine. Do you have anything else to say? I'd like to get this over with," he said, revering back to emotional cacoon.

"Oh well it's just that...Well I thought that.."

"Spit it out, will you? I don't have all day."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'll, I'll just get to the point. Um, well you see, a long, long time ago back in the 1800s, way back in England, w-where you're from, my really super great grandmother was engaged to this guy named Phanthomhive."

The world seemed to crash around him.

"W-What...Did you say?"

"I-I said my really super great grandmother, I think her name was Lizzy, was engaged to this guy named Phanthomhive, but he died like really young, l-like our kind of young, so they never got married. She was really upset about it all because apparently she lost another close person she had, named Lady Crimson or something like that, so she was really distraught about the whole situation. So during the open casket, when she was saying her last goodbyes, she stole the guy's ring so she'd always have a piece of him with her wherever she went, even if he was gone, and she passed it down through all the generations, and last year Daddy gave it to me on my birthday. It's really, really important to me. I think it's such a sweet thing for her to do, to always want her love's memory to be strong, a-and since friends trust other friends, I thought that maybe you'd like to hold onto it..J-Just for a while, to show that I trust you and I want t-to be your friend...C-Ciel? Is something wrong?"

He didn't respond. How could he? You try taking such a shocking blow and try to react to the situation. You couldn't I assure you, even the strongest would find themselves at loss.

"Well...um...here," she said slipping the sapphire stone on his thumb,"I-I hope you like it."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the numbness in his body began to fade. A shiver chill was replaced with a warm glow as the familar jewel was place in his posession again. Gently he ran his finger across the gem, and a flood of memories came back to him, memories that stung, memories that shined, memories he had forgotten, memories he could never forget. One by one, his mind played them all again, as if he was watching his cinematic record before his eyes, reminding him of a past life, his true life, the life he had lived long ago.

"Ah! Would you look at that! It fits you perfectly! It's like it was made for you! Oh that must be a good omen! It means we're going to be the best of friends someday! Can't you just see it Ciel? Can't you?!"

"I...I..."

She giggled.

"Me too! Now come on! We've kept the others waiting long enough! It's time the start the party games! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"W-Wait Ivy, I-Hey! I never said I was going to play your damn party games!"

Ignoring his protests, Ivy dragged him into the game room for what was to be an eventful night, but things weren't happening just to the Young Master. A certain subserviant pawn was also in line for a rather exciting evening, and as he arrived at the rooftop of the perscribed location he was met with an unexpected guest.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you here so early," he said.

"I could say the same thing about you. I did tell you three o'clock. Didn't I?"

"My apologies. I wasn't aware my earliness would be a bother. Well then, please allow me to soften your displeasure. A dirty limrick. There once was a woman from-"

"No need for any of that. As much as I enjoy a good joke, this is a time to be serious. The boss doesn't like us to joke at a time so serious."

"The boss? I was under the assumption you had retired from the Reaping Profession."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I've just been promoted to Reaper First Class. Comes with many a perk I'll tell ya, but I do miss the good ol' days dealing with the beauty of death. Such a pretty thought isn't? Mortality and whatnot. Everyone is always concerned themselves with life that no one ever stops and thinks about the end and its true glory and wonderment. The physical form is nothing more than an empty shell for mere humans, a shell that will someday rott and decay, lost to time and memories, burried six feet under while the worms feast on their flesh. Such a pretty, pretty sight. Everyone should get a chance to become so pretty, and the Boss agrees. So he doesn't much care when people aren't given the chance to die, when they trap their soul within a sinful shell, like an ugly prision, don't you think?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and glowed a demonly red.

"Are you refering to the Young Master by chance?"

He snickered.

"Don't be so sensative ol' fellow. The final resting place of souls isn't my concern. I merely transport them to one who truely deals with that matter. I may not agree with what your kind engages in, but there's not much I can do about it really."

"Glad to-"

"However, tasks such as those are right up their ally."

"What do you-"

"So glad you could come ."

"Now the fun can really begin."

Sebastian turned to face the voices and his eyes met with sight of Harmony and Justice. Ever vigilant, he remained unphased by their presence, and ever curious as the cats he so admired, he asked their purpose.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Demon," said Justice,"but you must be patient, however difficult that virtue may be for you to achieve.

"The show will begin at exactly three o'clock as promised. Until then, we wait for the actors to arrive."

"And then...We can discuss the fate of your Young Master...Ciel Phanthomhive."


	14. Chapter 14-Unforseen Fates

Chapter Fourteen-Unforseen Fates

"Ciel it's your turn!" cried Ivy and shudders went down his spine. Again, he was 'blessed' with the opportunity of participating in another blasted party game. All throughout the night they had shoved him into unwanted situations, one after another with a barely a break in between. The night began with an aggrivating round of truth or dare, in which he had been forced to put on a pair of bunny ears and do the chicken dance.

Then came a rather annoying game of go fish, which he had lost horribly and as punishment had to sing london bridges falling down while juggling. Needless to say the balls fell down as well. They then proceeded to watch a few movies, which he despised, have a pillow fight, of which he nearly got a concussion, and all the while Ivy was generously thanking Alois for the plentiful ideas of punishment he produced when Ciel lost a game.

And now he was being dragged into playing pin the tail on the donkey...At two thirty A.M. How they were still awake boggled the mind. The goup hadn't lost a bit of energy since the night began, and if anything gained a few levels of joy. Although really, what else could he expect from a decendant of Lizzy's? Ivy posessed the same overwhelming amounts of joy and laughter as did her ancestor, and somehow they both managed to annoy Ciel to the brink of madness although being decades apart from one another.

And as he was being blind folded and spun around in preparation of the game, he felt almost as if he were back in the Phanthomhive manner being forced into some other idiotic game by a babbling fiance and some bumbling servants. However, as much as he would gripe and complain, he had enjoyed himself during the evening. Now true, he was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. His patience was wire thing, and Alois's punishment games had him ready to send the young man through a wall, but all in all he was happy he had attended.

Oh he would never show or admit it, of course not, not even to himself, but deep down, deep, deep, deep down he was having just as much fun as any other guest. The forcing, the punishment, the incessive joy, all reminded him of days long past, days that could never be relived or forgotten. When he had first experienced such colorful characters they honestly annoyed him. He loathed the thought of Lizzy's parties and when she was able to rope his servants into the festitivities, he loathed them all the more. But perhaps, that was why he was so happy at the moment.

He had spent so much of his young life, despising those moments, that when they were taken away, when he and Sebastian had left them, it was only then that he realized how much he treasured such activities. The over the top costumes, the repetitive music, the everything and anything he had hated with passion, it all became some of his most vivid memories.

Revenge had consumed him, fed upon his very essence until he was a shell of the boy his parents knew. It filled all his thoughts and most of his memories, but when Lizzy had forced him to dance or to sing or just watch the moronic events unfold, he did those things. He did it all, and for one brief moment his mind wasn't plagued with thoughts of vengence. Those few parties, however annoying they seemed, were the shining points in an otherwise dark, sinister life.

"Alright Ciel! Time to-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" came a loud, booming voice.

The room's attention immediately fell on the frail, old man who owned such a voice. He was tall and lanky, covered in wrinkes, each marking a year of his length life. He was cloaked in an old plaid robe and his face was covered in a long full beard, which is where all of his hair went because the poor man was bald as could be. With all strength he could muster he marched down the stairs and waved his cane around displaying the disproval of which he so posessed.

"Ivy what in bloody hell is going on!?"

"Grandpa! You're awake!"

"Well of course I'm awake with the ruckus you've been making!"

"I-I'm sorry Granpa! I didn't think we were that loud!"

"It's three bloody A.M. now go to bed!"

"Y-Yes Grandpa! C-Come everyone I'll show you to your rooms!"

In a mad dash she ran through the halls, her Comity following close behind, and after leading them to the guest room the door was slammed behind them.

"Now go to sleep you unruly bunch of hooligans!"

And with a sigh, Ivy slummed down on the bed.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't know Grandpa would wake up this late in the night. Oh he ruined all our fun.."

"B-But, I thought y-your grandfather was in E-England,"said Lydia.

"Well for a while he was, but ever since he retired from managing the Phanthomhive Company he's been spending a lot more time over here, and since Mommy and Daddy are the new owners they've been spending a lot of time over there."

Ciel's jaw dropped.

"Ph-Phanthomhive Company?"

"Hmm? Well I guess you wouldn't know would you," said Warren,"Ivy's family runs one of the biggest toy companies in England. One of her ancestors inherited it after the last of the Phanthomhives died back int he 1800s so her family took over and they've been running it for over a hundred years. Isn't that neat?"

"W-Well I-"

A loud gasp rang from the room.

"Oh my gosh! That's gives me an idea! I have one more party game to play and it's super duper quiet so Grandpa can't get mad at us!"

"Well what is it?" asked Dasan.

"Well everyone gets in a circle and then we all share facts about eachother so we can learn more about one another! Oh it's the perfect game to make us all really good friends, and since Ciel and Jim are new we can find out lots and lots about them and then we can all be the best of friends forever and ever and ever! Isn't it a good idea?!"

Ciel's meager protets were drown out by the cries and yell of the Comity.

"Then it's settled then! Let's get started!"

** ...**

"It's nearly three o'clock when this little show you've been pratteling on about going to start?"

"Patience, patience Demon," cooed Justice,"the lead of our show has yet to arrive."

"Although we promise it will be a thrilling show, and I do believe you're already familar with his work. Our good Mortician made sure to show you his last little masterpiece."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Come now, you surely 'aven't forgotten your last little visit, 'ave you? I'm sure you remember the body."

The demon's mind flashed memories of their last encounter.

_"That's right a demon. Clearly only a souless monster could inflict such torture upon the poor girl, not to mention the slash wounds are so deep and precise the knife would need to be welded by a person with unearthly strength. Besides, what kind of person could be so sadistic to inflict such painful wounds in multiple areas before finally striking a place that could kill the woman. It's surely the work of a demon. Don't you fellows agree?"_

"So you really weren't joking. There is hell at work."

Suddenly, a scream shattered the night's silence, such a piercing wail echoed through the alley ways and found its way into every creek and crevice until the whole world was engulfed in its shattering screech. A smile slowly graced itself on Justice's delicate features.

"Well demon, why don't you see for yourself?"

The angels pointed down to the alley and as Sebastian leaned down and peered into the darkness he was met with a rather gruesome sight...a murder in progress. And the murderer was no ordinary knife wielding criminal, but a demon, a spawn of hell, in his true form no less. The ghastly sight can hardly be described as the blood flew in splatters upon the brick walls. Claws dove deep into the skin of the poor victim as their cries for help went unanswered, and by the time the murderous actor had finished his performance the co-star was hardly recgonizable, lying as nothing more than a heap of bleeding flesh upon the ground.

And as the demon gazed down at his work with a prideful grin he began to take a form of a more appealing nature. He grew tall and slim, long sapphire hair grew from his scalp and his eyes glowed a ruby red shine. His skin was pale, a near ghostly white, though what more could you expect from a creature of the darkness who feared the sun and its light. He wore an all white business suit with a tie whose hue matched his long flowing hair. While covered in blood he began to snicker and his eyes shot up toward the heavens.

"Well did you all enjoy my little show? I did try to make it entertaining. Women are so much more fun to play with, aren't they? The way they scream is just delightful."

In a flash, he found himself joining the others at the roof, and he was greeted with faces of malice.

"Come now," he pouted,''aren't you all happy to see me? I know I've been causing the police quite a bit of concern with all the slaughtered victims, but Morty, you should thank me. I know you enjoy the sight of death oh so much. And Justice, Harmony, at least you know the face of thine enemy. I just made your lives easier now haven't I? And Sebastian! Good old fellow it's nice to finally meet you! You're something of legend, I'd say. The demon serving under a master without a soul. Oh when I first heard such a thing I could hardly believe. A demon serving a demon how absurd! That Macin boy sure did pull the wool over your eyes. Perhaps you're losing your touch, old fellow."

Sebastian sneered.

"Exactly what are you implying Mr..."

"Oh excuse me, I've yet introduced myself."

Swiftly, the man pulled a card out of his coat pocket and handed it our dear butler.

"Cadmus Marvy's the name. Prevention is my game. Demon first class, and I work for Big Man downstairs himself. Pleasure to meet you all finally. I was so looking forward to this night."

"If only we could say the same."

"Oh Justice, dear little thing, I'd watch your mouth if I were you. You never know what kind of information could be leaked."

"Try me, Cadmus, we were here to tell him anyway."

"Exactly what are the two of you refering to," asked Sebastian,"if I may be so englightened?"

"I believe I would be best sutied to explain the situation. These two would just bicker."

"Get to the point Harmony. I don't care to be around this one any longer than I have to."

"The feeling is mututal."

Harmony grinned, slightly amused at the annoyed look on his partner's face, but he could relish in her expression another time. Now was the moment for business.

"Well then, let us begin. Now Sebastian, I'm sure you're familar with the story of the demons' fall so there's no need to go over such matters. However, there must be a slight change to the tale in order to understand our presence in yours and your master's lives. Most religious texts will claim that one-third of the angels fell from grace, but angelic records show that the casulaties amounted closer to thirty-five percent."

"Is that so? Then how do you account for the missing numbers?" the demon asked.

"We explained this to your human, not long ago actually. Though I doubt he believed us. You see, Lucifier was rather unhappy with the followers he had recieved so in a last effort to spite the Almighty he ordered his minions to pull down as many angels as they could while they toppled from the heavens. So they too became part of the fallen, but not quite demons as they had yet to listen to temptations."

"We called them Peri," explained Justice,"Angels fallen from grace, but could still earn their way back into Heaven by performing good deeds and going through a purfication ceremony to cleanse themselves of the evils of this world."

"Unfortunately, once fallen from grace they became much easier to tempt. They felt slighted and betrayed, for if God truely loved them why were they were able to be taken? And as the true demons whispered seeds of doubt to their souls, speaking words of vengence they began to believe the false prophets and became demons themselves."

"However, the fact remains that they were never meant to become demons. They were meant to be angels, but Lucifer had interfered and disturbed the plans of fate."

"Because fate had not accounted for the other two percent loss, certain things began occuring that were never meant to occur. These demons, these Peries began to enter into contracts with souls, deals that were never meant to be made. Now God, glory and mercy be his art, knew of such events and therefore with all his infinite wisdom began to allow these souls to be reclaimed, taken to their rightful resting place of Paradise."

"However, for such events to occur is highly complex matter."

"She's correct, you know. Souls are given one chance at eternity, and if they fail the test of life then they are forever sentenced to damnation."

"This is how life is supposed to work, but when things interefere, hellish things, then proticol must be altered to fit the circumstances."

"What happened to only Harmony telling this tale?"

"Silence Cadmus! I'm in no mood to deal with you."

The demon merely smirked in response.

"Yes, well then," spoke Harmony,"as I was saying. Because these Peri became demons and created contracts with souls never meant for Hell, the Almighty God allowed for second chances to be created. The soul would be placed in Purgatory until the right time and place for it to return. When the time came, new bodies would be created to store the souls affected by the unplanned contract, souls whose lives were changed or altered from their destined path on account of the contract. But there is certain proticol for these second chances. The body must be of the same blood line or else the soul won't except the flesh. All persons affected must be in the same area, and they must be in the same time or the souls won't allow themselves to re-enter the world. When such circumstances are met the entities are given their second chance and live out their lives as were meant to be lived."

"And what does this have to do with my Young Master and myself?"

"You've been feelings odd emotions since you've moved here, correct? Feelings of familiarity, feeling you're sure you've felt before?"

"Yes. That is so, but I don't see your point."

"This is best part," whispered Cadmus.

" ," began Harmony,"when the Peri become true demons they lose all memories of paradise, of their fall, everything. All they can remember is being one of the fallen, so I'm sure you won't remember what you used to be."

He sighed.

"Sebastian, you're nothing more than Peri. It was not your choice to fall from the heavens. You were dragged down by hellish minions, and once tempted on the earth, it was only then that you became what you are today. Your contract with Ciel Phanthomhive, and all other souls of which you've consumed, were never meant to take place. All lives that had even an inkling of contact with your own were given a second chance, and all circumstances needed for such events have come in play. Those feeling of familiarty are because you recognize the souls of persons long thought departed. Elizabeth, Finny, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Madam Red, Tanaka, Agni, Soma, Lau, and several others have been reincarnated, as the humans say, and although you haven't quite met them all I do assure you that they have returned to this realm for their second chance at the lives you robbed them of."

"However," began Justice,"your circumstances are rather unique. Normally, Ciel's soul would be consumed and sent to Purgatory, but your little run in with Alois Trancy guaranteed that that could not take place."

"Ciel became a demon, tainted by evil as you were so long ago, and therefore for us to perform our task efficiently we need him and you by association to go through the purification process, allowing for Ciel's second chance and your re-ascesion to Heaven."

"We don't expect this to be easy, Demon, in fact we've prepared for a struggle if need be. I highly doubt the tainted part of your soul will allow for your to come willingly to the ceremony, and people like Cadmus here are always sent by the other side to inhibit our attempts. Isn't that right, Cadmus?"

She was met with silence.

"Cadmus?"

Justice turned to her side and expected to see the devilish grin of which she so despied. However she was met with nothing but cold, night air and emptiness.

Then suddenly, a realization hit her.

"Oh no..Oh heavens no...No! No! No! No!"

"What's the matter with her?" questioned Sebastian.

"Let's just say," Harmony began,"we need to find your young master and we need to do it fast."

** ...**

"Stop! Stop!" cried Ivy,"Where are you taking him?!"

And Cadmus smiled an unholy grin.

"Oh don't worry sweet girl, I'm just taking care of a problem that's all. Isn't that right, Little Lord Phanthomhive?"

Drained of his strength from the struggle before, Ciel found himself completely at loss. And although filled with as much fury as he could contain he fell victim to the prey of a more experienced adversary, and slummed down into his arms defeated.

Grinning at his victory, Cadmus held the boy tight and lept from the window, ready to enter phase two of his plan...

_**(Gasps) Ciel was kidnapped! Bet you weren't expecting that now were ya?!...Or maybe you were. I don't know what you're thinking. However, I would like to know what you're thinking on this subject. How's the explanation for why all this stuff is happening? Make sense? Still have no idea what's going on? Message or comment and I'll be glad to explain. I know this is kind of a lot to take in. That's why this chapter is 9 pages long to the usual 6. Anyway, on another note, the reincarnated forms of Soma, Finny, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Madam Red, and Lizzy have all be shown. So who wants to guess whose who? I know they've haven't gotten a lot of developement to help hint at their true souls but that will change because once I get this whole kidnapping arch out of the way I think I'm gonna focus a little more on the relationships of the characters and who they really are. But I promise it won't get boring because I'll probably just have two or three chapters dedicated to that and then back to the action filled, slightly confusing reincarnation plot! So yeah, pretty please review! God bless and thanks for watching! **_


	15. Chapter 15-Teaming Up

Chapter 15-Teaming Up

"Grandpa! Grandpa wake up! Please wake up!" screamed Ivy as tears poured down her face. She roughly jostled him from the bed and with a loud thump he fell upon the floor.

"What on earth is the meaning-"

"Grandpa please! You have to help us!"

"Ivy, dear soul, what's wrong?"

"Ciel's been kidnapped!"

"What?" he said unbelieveing.

"Some blue-haired man came through my window and he took Ciel! Grandpa you have to help us find him! You have to call the police!''

"Y-You're right! D-Dasan hand me th-that blasted phone!"

The young man did as he was commanded and soon the elderly man was dialing 911, but as the Comity paniced about the disappearence of their member, there was one person standing far off in the corner, calm as could be.

_'What shall you have me do Your Highness?'_

_ 'I don't see why we have to do anything,_'he argued internally_,'the police can handle it.'_

_ 'Please Master, I've seen that demon before. I know what we're dealing with. We must've allow the law to get tangled up in this commotion, lives will be at risk. Please Highness, I implore you to intervene.'_

Alois struggled with his decision, on one hand he didn't want to risk the Comity's friendship by so abruptly halting their plans, but on the other he had so much invested with the Phanthomhive lad that he could scarely fathom leaving him to fend for his own matters. So with a gruff sigh, he made his decision.

"Th-That's right, my granddaughter says it was a tall man with blue-"

Swiftly the phone was snatched from his palms and slung back on the reciever.

"You boy!" he screamed at Alois,"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Will ya shut up you blathering twit?!"

Ivy was shocked.

"H-Hey! Don't talk to my grand-"

"Was I talking to you, you air headed puppet?! No? Didn't think so? Now all of you shut the 'ell up and let me speak, will ya?!"

Silence...

"Now then, the damn police ain't gonna be any 'elp 'ere. I know Ciel better than any of you, and I know what's going on! If you ever want to see the damn kid again you're gonna 'ave to listen to me! Are we understood or am I gonna have to go over that again?!"

_'Highness, such a gallant display of assertiveness, but you've frightened the poor darlings you're trying to rally.'_

_ 'Calm down, brother, you can't go about yelling at people like that.'_

"Shut up," he said aloud.

"What?" questioned Ivy.

"Nothing, now are you with me or against me?''

Dasan sighed.

"We don't have much of a choice do we. If you know what we can do to help Ciel then just tell us. We'll do whatever you wish."

"Y-Yeah," Lydia agreed,''Please, tell us w-what to do..."

Jim smirked.

"Wonder, now that we're all on the same page. First thing to do is find Sebastian."

"So you're saying that while you two were prattering on about peris, my Master was taken by that Cadmus fellow."

The two angels held their heads in shame.

"That is the jist of the matter, yes."

Sebastian sneered.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I've wasted enough of my time with you all. I have a duty to the Young Master to fullfill. Now fare-"

"Hold it right there Demon," spoke Justice as she held him back from his departure,"Harmony and I have had the unpleasant strike of luck to run into Cadmus on more than one occasion. We know how he operates. He is a first class demond, therefore his powers of sin outweight those of your own. If you go after him yourself you will not only lose your Master, but your life as well."

"Your point?"

"I see only two circumstances playing out. Either you go yourself and fail, or we work together and suceed, as vile as that choice may seem, it is the only way you have a chance against him."

Sebastian turned towards the angel and considered the ultimatum. As the thought and decisions bloomed inside his head, he glared at the heavenly beings who had caused such a sickenng deal to be made. He swore on the fires of hell, that no contract was ever so difficult to consider. With a disgruntled sigh, he sneered at the blue haired warrior heaven.

"If you believe that assisting me with the retrival of my Master will persuade me enough to allow you perform this purification ritual of which you speak, you are sadly mistaken."

"We can have that conversation at a later time. For now our focus is Phanthomhive. Do you still have the card Cadmus gave you?"

"Yes," he answered while retriving it from his pocket,"but I don't see-"

Swiftly the angel snatched it from his grasp.

"Harmony," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You know what to do."

Gently Harmony grasped the paper and aquired it from his partner's clutch. He separated himself from the group and a few steps away began to kneel upon the floor. With eyes searching the vastness of the space and fingers intertwined he began a silent prayer.

_ 'Lord of the Heavens above, I implore your assitance. To fullfill my duty, to you Eternal Father, I request the whereabouts of the demon Cadmus and the location of which he has taken my assigned soul.' _

Suddenly, flashing before his eyes was a phantasmagoria...A forest...a lane...a, a cobble stone road...a house, no..no, a mansion...Beat down, worn by the sands of time...A spiral, a staircase..the basement..the dungeon...But then...no...even worse...no...

"He's being held fifteen miles outside of town in an old mansion. The good news is that the trip shouldn't take long, twenty minutes at the most."

"Wonderful, let's get to work."

"Mr. Michaelis wait."

"Whatever is it now?"

Harmony sighed.

"It seems our old friend Cadmus anticipated our actions. He's lined the house with lesser demons and an arsenal of black magic is at his disposal."

"So what are you saying Harmony?"

"As much as it pains me to say, Dear Partner, even with our combined efforts we wouldn't be enough to stop him. I'm afraid we'll just have to call in for back-up," he explained with a grin.

"Nonsense!"she replied,"I've never had to call for back up. I refuse to start now!"

The sound of a clearing throat followed her cries.

"Seems you've forgotten about me, eh?"

"What do you want Mortician? Unless you say something beneficial to our task I'm going to have to request you depart and let Heavens handle this matter."

"If you need 'elp you've got a whole board of pawns at your disposal," he said flipping out a phone,"All you need to do is ask."

Justice tensed and looked at her partner.

"You realize outside help from a non-angelic party is highly taboo. Correct?"

"Dear Partner, you worry too much. Besides, what's a little assistance compared to a job well done? Don't you agree ?"

"I seek only to retrieve my Master..By any means nessessary."

"Well then,"the Mortician grinned,"Let's get to work shall we?"

Violetta laughed as the charming, flaming haired man finished his joke.

"Oh Grell, you're a riot. I'm having such a pleasant time."

"Only the best for you my dear."

"Yes, well I thank you, but tell me, why does your friend have to tag along?"

Will glared at them, as reaper's phone began to ring.

"Hmm, whoever could that be?" he asked raising the phone to his ear,"Hello?...And why have you contacted me demon."

"Sebastian!" cried Grell as he snatched the phone from the hands of the fellow reaper,"Oh Sebastian dear, what a naughty boy calling me while on a...Huh?...And what exactly do I get out of the deal?...Oh how delicious! We'll be right there!

He snapped the phone shut.

"Sorry Violetta, I've got some pressing matters to attend to."

"So you're just going to ditch me?" she said angrily.

"Nonsense, you're coming with us!" he answered picking her up from the ground.

"Grell, this is highly against our protocal."

"Oh Will, stop being a spoil sport. I'm on a date. You can't expect me to abandon the lady. We have such history."

"History? But I just met you."

"I'll explain later dear, now let's go!"

"Hmm? What is that?"

"Dasan, your phone is ringing," said Lydia,"D-Don't you think you should pick it up?"

He swiftly did so.

"Hello?...Sebastian? Oh thank God! We need-"

"Out of my way ya twit!" yelled Jim as he snatched away the phone,"Now whaddaya want?...Is that so?," he grinned,"Meet ya there! Well ladies and gents we've got a plan!"

"Hey John, you've got any leads yet?"

"Nah, all our evidence is dry and stale. Unless we get a tip we just have to wait until the creep strikes again."

"Well let's hope it doesn't get that far."

Suddenly, the phone rang and the officer answered swiftly.

"Police station, Detective Abrams speaking...Sebastian? Why are you...What? A lead?!"

"The newbie's got a lead?!"

"Shh, shh...Yeah?...But we...Alright, we'll meet you there. Come on Brother, we've got a lead on the slasher case!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, now let's hurry. He says there's a short window of opportunity."

"But Eddy, dont' you think we should take back up?"

"He said to come alone."

"Don't you think the chief will get upset?"

"Come on John, we've got to hurry! This could be the chance of a lifetime!"

Abrutly, the man was awoken by the insisent beeping of his ringtone.

"Whaddya want," he asked rubbing his eyes,"Ivy? Why are you...What?...But I...Fine, fine, I'll be there faster than you can say Ronald McClel-"

He heard the click of disconnect.

"Well...alright then...(Sighs) Guess, work starts early this morning..."

"Is that the last of them Demon?"

Sebastian sighed as he starred at the vast array of assitance he aquired.

"I'm going to regret this...Aren't I?

**Hi, I'm not dead...Haha...Yeah, I totally forgot about this for a long while. Sorry if the writing is rusty or the character are OOC. I'll get better once I'm back in the swing of things. Thanks to all who will read this after the LOOOOONG wait. God bless and byebye.**


	16. Chapter 16-One Hell of a Night (Part 1)

Chapter 16-One Hell of a Night (Preparations)

"Ivy, are you sure your little friend knows what he's talking about?"

"Yes Grandpa, I swear. He said to meet at the old Calworth Mansion! Please Grandpa drive faster!"

"Can't we just call the police?"

" 'e said they'll be some there when we arrive," interrupted Alois,"Now just listen to the lady an' drive."

The old man sighed and obeyed the blond brat. Here he was in the middle of the night listening to the incesent yelling of his granddaughter and her friends. However, despite how their whines made his blood boil, he slowly felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. The road became blurry and dark and soon there was no road at al, he had drifted to sleep while at the wheel of his car.

"Ivy!" screamed Lydia,"Your grandpa's fallen asleep at the wheel!"

"Ah!" yelled Warren,"Someone do something!"

Chaos ensued. Frightened screams and curses littering the air, nearly suffocated the endangered passengers. Dasan attempted to bring order by taking hold of the wheel, but he couldn't see past the bald head in front him leaving him as useless as the sleeping driver. Then things took an even darker turn. Only yards away from them lay a huge oak tree, stories tall, a magnificant token of years past, and possibly the instrument to their demise. Time seemed to stop as their car slid closer and closer to oak and just as they covered their eyes and took what would seem to be their last breath, they were quickly pulled back to the road and the chaos ceased. Still shaking from the glimpse of the death, the children slowly revealed their eyes and were met with the pleasant face of Ivy's grandfather wide awake and in control.

"What the heck?!" screamed Dasan,"Was that a joke?! You could've gotten us killed!"

"He-He's right!" agreed Lydia,"You nearly scared us to death!"

"Please don't blame Grandpa! It's not his fault. He has this condition, I forget what it's called, but every once in a while he just falls asleep and sometimes I hardly think he knows where he is. He's been suffering from it ever since he was little. When he was in school everyone called him names and thought he was faking it. So when he was awake they called him Real Conroy. So please don't be mad at him. I would've gotten Hamilton to drive but he's over at his friend's house."

Alois sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're here."

The automobile halted in front of a large metal gate with intricate designs. It must've been a beauty in its day but the passage of time had let nature reclaim its lost territory and the snakes and roses that had been woven in the iron bars had been overtaken by moss and other foliage. The Comittee approached the rusted door with caution, but in a flash of impatience Ivy took hold of the knocker, or tried to at the very least. For as her skin made contact with the metal a spark of light was ignited and as she pulled back from the very force of the shine she found herself upon the cold cobble road, blistered and burns scattered upon her palm.

"Ivy are you alright?" asked her worried friends as she cried out in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts! Someone help me!"

"You need to calm yourself. You pain gives it power," warned a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Harmony and Justice emerged from the shadows and slowly knelt beside the injured girl. They briefly explained the door has been modified to only allow certain people entrance into its walls. Those not with proper identification were burned as a warning. Of course they didn't let on that those modifcations were demonic magic and only the servants of Satan could open the door, but even if they were allowed to reveal that information they didn't think she'd believe them. Besides, it was too early in their mission to reveal their true forms or duty to the Reincarnate. That's why they hid their wings when the first batch arrived.

"Can you make it feel better?"

"Don't worry Little one. Everything will be alright," assured Harmony,"You just need to wrap your palm in this cloth to keep it from getting infected and then after we're done here I can give you some medicine alright?"

Ivy nodded.

"Alright."

As Harmony bandaged the young girl, Justice stood beside him nearly envying her partner. He was always superior in skill when dealing with humans. They trusted him and felt comfort. He was a truly sweet angel, the kind humans imagined angels to be. She on the other hand was stubborn and closed off to most of the world, except when on missions and frankly her job dominated her life. She knew that one day she'd have to develop social skills and one day she'd have to interact with other peers besides Harmony, and she even knew that in older age she'd be demoted Gaurdian Angel or Herald.

However, today was not that day. She had souls to save.

"Alright," she spoke,"now that you're patched let's move on with the formalties. You're familar with these people are you not?"

She gestured the other guests Sebastian had retrieved.

"We s-sure do," Lydia answered hestitantly,"Miss Cromwell and Ronald w-work at our school."

"And those two we met when we took Ciel to the movies," said Dasan,"But we don't know who those are."

"Allow me," cooed Sebastian,"These two are Officers Edwin and Johnathan Abrams. They work with me at the police office, and this is a dear friend of mine. He's the local mortician of your town."

"Most call me Morty," he said,"Now in days anyway.''

After their introductions were through Justice once again took command of the situation and when sure everyone was in a position where they could hear her authorative voice she began to explain why they had been gathered.

"I'm sure most of you aware of why you are here, but for those who do not, Ciel Michealis had been taken hostage by an old foe of ours and is currently residing somewhere within this rotting mansion. Your skills are nessessary for his retrival, but I warn you this mission is not for the faint of heart and contains many dangers. However, we will not force you to participate."

"Exactly how many dangers are you talking about?" asked Ronald.

"I won't lie to you. You will bare witness to thing beyond your imagination, unpleasantries that you cannot explain with conventional methods. Injury is probable and trauma likely. However, Harmony and I will to the very best of our abilities attempt to keep you safe, but there are no promises made that we can keep you out of harm's way. You're entering into the Devil's den if you assist us."

"So you're saying you want us to risk our lives to assist you in getting back a single so-...child?" asked William.

"We do," she answered.

"What exactly's in it for us?" asked Grell.

"How about the fact you'll be helping someone selflessly?" inquired Harmony.

"Hmm, doesn't do much for me," he said waltzing over to Sebastian,"But I'm sure you could persuade me couldn't you Bassy."

The moment the firey headed reaper's hand touched Sebastian he found his face flung into the dirt.

"Convincing enough?" he said with devilish grin.

"Enough horse play you two!" the angel commanded,"Are you willing to help us or not?"

"We'll do it," cooed a small voice.

"Who was that?" questioned Harmony.

"I said we'll do it!" cried Ivy so that everyone could hear,"We want to help Ciel! We'll do anything!"

Justice was taken back by the girl's bold words, but as she scanned her face for hesitation or regret she found nothing but determination. She had set a goal for herself and she was going to achieve it, no matter the consequences. Her comittee quickly followed suit, Dasan declaring he would offer anything to see his friend safely returned. Warren and Lydia promised to help in anyway they could, as did Ronald, and the officers said it was their duty to have seen him brought back safe and sound.

Grell sighed.

"Oh fine, I suppose I'll just join your little band wagon. What do you say Will?"

William glared at his fellow reaper and nearly objected, but then again, look who he was dealing with. Whatever protests he could utter they would all be dimissed by the red headed fiend and he knew he would just go about his own way, no matter the strife it caused for his associated. So with a defeated sigh, he nodded in agreement.

"Splendid," the angels agreed.

"Now then, Officer Edwin you and your brother will be the ones making sure everything if flowing smoothly. Harmony and I will provide you with technologies allowing communication with all members of the task force as well as devices that allow you to see their location. It is your job to make sure people are where they need to be before we move into the next phase of the plan. Do you understand?"  
"Yes ma'am!" they saluted.

"Ronald, Justice and I need you to run the team. We're placing you in charge of Lydia, Dasan, Warren, and Ivy. You need to lead them through the house and make sure no one gets lost in battle. Alright?"

"No problem. I've got this."

"Lydia," she said handing her a large case,"contained within this is a high grade military weapon filled with bullets specifically designed for the enemies you will face today. You are to use this in conflict and keep a look out for the first signs of an enemy attack. Lethal force is authorized. Do not be afraid to aim straight for the heart. These creatures you will go up against will not stop at anything less than a direct hit."

"B-But I've never shot a gun before."

"Trust me, it will come naturally."

As she held the weapon in her hands a strange sense washed over her. She couldn't exactly pin point the emotion. Perhaps it was a mixture of fear and panic, but with undertones of comfort and familiarity. She didn't like this feeling. It frightened her, having the gun feel like it belonged in her arms but somehow it being there brought back bitter, foggy memories.

_'I'm scared...I can't do this,'_ she thought,'_No...I can do it..If it's for the Master..'_

Suddenly, a pain shot through her head and she became woozy and collapsed to the ground. People were surrounding her asking if she was alright, but she remained thrashing around the grass and burning images clouded her mind, flashing before her, a phantasmagoria of pictures she couldn't clearly see, all she saw were shadows, shadow after shadow after shadow...

"Lydia! Lydia are you alright?'' cried the worried voice of Ivy.

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine."

"Do you remember what you need to do?"

"Protect the young ma-," she shook her head,"Go rescue Ciel."

"That's right! Finny is coming with you guys okay. Miss Cromwell and I are going to stay behind with the officers."

Lydia painfully got to her feet.

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Harmony and I will be joining you, as well as Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Spears. De-...Mr. Michealis you and the Mortician will be coming as well, will you not?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," spoke the Undertaker.

"Neither would I," cried the demon,"This is going to be one hell of a night."

_**Yay! They're gonna go rescue Ciel from Cadmus! I wonder what horrible surprises and defenses he has waiting in store for them...I hope you're enjoying the story and make sure to review pretty please. God bless and byebye. (Constructive criticism is welcome.)**_


End file.
